Humanized trilogy: Book 1 ihumanized
by autobotgirl12328
Summary: The transformers, both bots and cons, find themselves in a problem when they become human! Now with the help of Carly, Sam, and Freddie, can the Autobots find a way to change back and protect themselves and their new friends from the Decepticons?
1. Prologue

The Humanized trilogy: Book 1: ihuman

Prologue

"Optimus! We have to close the energy field otherwise a cosmic vortex with alter anything in its path," gasped Perceptor, rechecking his theory.

"We know that, Perceptor!" hissed Ironhide.

"I'm simply trying to keep you lot updated," Perceptor sighed.

"I agree, updates are helpful," nodded Prowl.

"Shut up, both of ya!" ordered Ironhide.

"We've got a vortex, that is unstable, and the Decepticons!" groaned Sunstreaker.

"A perfect day, right?" chuckled Sideswipe.

"Agreed!" cheered Sunstreaker.

"Less chat, more fire!" ordered Ratchet.

The vortex, of which Perceptor and Prowl were guarding, was overloading just as Perceptor predicted. Optimus, Ratchet, Ironhide, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, and Bumblebee were dealing with the incoming Decepticons being Megatron, Starscream, Thundercracker, Skywarp and Soundwave. The adventure was already set into motion.

"What's the radius of the vortex alteration?" Optimus questioned.

"The radius, in theory, would go just far enough to gather all of us, Decepticons and Autobots, in the battle in its blast!' warned Perceptor.

"Great," huffed Bumblebee.

"Yep, just great," sighed Optimus.

"And might I add this," Perceptor hummed.

"No!" snapped Ironhide.

"This will happen in less than a cycle…" Perceptor added.

"What!?" shouted Optimus.

"Five…" Perceptor counted.

"Four…" Prowl added.

"Stop it!" ordered Ironhide, "You're not helping!"

"Oh no…" groaned Perceptor, "The vortex is also affecting different quadrants!"

"What!?" gasped Ratchet.

"One…" whispered Perceptor, shielding his eyes from the blinding light exiting the vortex.

"Optimus!" called Prowl.

Optimus turned to see Prowl and Perceptor disappear. He turned back to the battle. The Decepticons had stopped firing also. Optimus returned looking at the vortex. It was closing in on him. he couldn't out run it, even if he tried. Soon everything close by was engulfed in light…

This begins the first book of the trilogy:

Ihuman


	2. Someone lost

A/N

First ICarly crossover! That is my warning! By the way, this is supposed to be book one of three, as said in the prologue somewhat. Book two will take place elsewhere as will book three. For now, we are in ICarly…wish me luck, read and review and here we go!

Chapter 1: Someone lost

Carly sat on the couch, surfing the channels. Suddenly there was a knock on her door. She looked at the door. As she pushed herself up, the door swung open. Freddie came in, a person hanging over him. Carly gasped.

"Freddie? Who is this?" gasped Carly.

"He was fainted outside. He looked pretty bad, I didn't know what else to do," answered Freddie, breathless.

Freddie laid the man down. Carly rushed into the kitchen. Freddie made sure the man was breathing steadily. He was, barely. Freddie saw Carly return with an ice pack and bandages. She kneeled beside Freddie. They looked the man over.

He had red hair. He had a red, short sleeved jacket that was zipped up almost to the top but was unzipped enough to see his white undershirt. The undershirt's sleeves came up after his jacket's sleeve. It was white till it turned blue at the elbow with a white circle near the middle of the arm between his wrist and elbow. He had black gloves. A belt was tilted to one side. His pants were three different colors-black till mid thigh then blue till the knees and finally red down to the ankles. He wore black shoes.

"Is he alive?" asked Carly.

"Yeah, he's fine just unconscious," nodded Freddie.

"Nice job, Freddie. You probably saved this man or something," chuckled Carly.

They perked, turning to look at the door as it opened. Sam came walking in. she was eating a chicken wing. She paused, looking from Freddie to Carly to the man to Freddie again. She groaned.

"Who'd Freddie bring in?" huffed Sam.

"How do you know I brought him in?" snapped Freddie.

"He looks like a nerd," answered Sam, dropping the chicken wing in his lap.

"Oh come on," he whispered.

"Shhh…I think he's waking up," ordered Carly.

Sure enough, the man was waking up. He opened his eyes, showing clear crystal blue eyes. He groaned, sitting up and rubbing the back of his head. He looked around, only seeing a fuzzy outline. He groaned again, covering his eyes.

"You okay?" asked Carly.

"I can't see anything past my hand," answered the man.

"Do you have glasses?" asked Sam.

"I…I don't know…" he whispered, repeating the word glasses quietly.

"Who are you? Where do you live?" Carly asked.

"I'm…it does matter," he answered, trying to stand.

"We can't help you if we don't know who you are," snapped Sam.

"I hate to say this but Sam's right," nodded Freddie, getting up.

"Where are you going?" huffed Sam.

"I'm going to see if my mom has any glasses," nodded Freddie.

"Your mom has glasses?" chuckled Carly.

"No," groaned Freddie, "She buys them for me 'just in case'."

"Right," mocked Sam.

After Freddie left, closing the doors, Sam kneeled down in front of the man. She took the chicken wing off the floor and took another bite. Carly made a face but didn't say anything. Sam placed the wing on the table.

"So, mister, you got a name or not?" snapped Sam.

"Where am I?" asked the man.

"That's not an answer!" growled Sam.

"You're in Seattle," explained Carly, "Seattle, Washington."

"Seattle? How'd I…the vortex must've…" he stuttered.

"I wanna a name!" ordered Sam.

"Yeah, could you give us your name, please?" offered Carly.

The door opened again. Freddie came in with a small set of glasses. He handed them to Carly who handed them to the man. He placed them on. He smiled lightly, looking from each child to the next.

"I'm sorry…I can't give you a name. I thank you for your help but I must find my teammates," the man politely nodded, standing up.

"But…" groaned Sam.

"Please, at least a name," begged Freddie.

"Please," added Carly.

"You wouldn't understand…" sighed the man.

"Why not?" asked Freddie.

"You work for the government?" gasped Sam.

"No," chuckled the man, "Not like that."

"A name. Anything!" begged Freddie.

"I don't know…" he groaned, looking down the window.

"Please!" the three begged at once.

"Perceptor…" the man groaned.

"Preceptor?" Freddie repeated, "That can't be a name. It's a noun."

"No," answered the man, moving for the door, "That would be Preceptor. P-R-E. My name is Perceptor with a P-E-R."

"Really?" hummed Sam with a skeptical voice.

"I told you wouldn't understand," groaned Perceptor.

"Ceptor!" called a familiar voice.

Perceptor perked. That voice. It had to be Prowl! Perceptor opened the door, taking off down the hall. Sam, Carly and Freddie exchanged looks. Finally they rushed out, after Perceptor. They found him in the lobby. He was standing in front of a mirror. He didn't look happy at all. They walked up to him.

"What's wrong?" whispered Sam.

"I'm…different…" he answered slowly.

"What do you mean?" Freddie asked.

"I was…" he didn't finished.

"Let's go back up to my room," offered Carly.

"I think you hit your head too hard," mocked Sam.

"I swore I heard…" again he didn't finished.

"Let's talk this over in my room," repeated Carly, taking Perceptor by the hand and guiding him up to the elevator. Sam and Freddie followed.


	3. Explanation and attack

Chapter 2: Explanation and attack

Perceptor hated this feeling. The children who had found him think he's crazy and are interrogating him. Or rather trying to. He sat there quietly, trying to figure out a logical reason for what happened. All that made his way into his thought was the vortex. Then the thought would slip away, replaced with the thought of his team.

He looked up at the children. Sam, Freddie and Carly they had introduced. Sam was a fighter, slightly like Ironhide, with the desire to hurt Freddie emotion, social or physically. Freddie was the smartest one of the three, Perceptor could tell, and the one he owed his life to. Freddie had brought him in. Carly was the sweetest and the middle of the three. Neither could argue with her, neither could fight with her.

"So, _Perceptor_ who's your team?" questioned Sam.

"If you're attempting to sound threatening, it's not working," smiled Perceptor.

"Easy Sam," ordered Carly, pushing her away.

"Are you really Perceptor?" asked Freddie.

"Yes," nodded Perceptor, "May I ask a question per each question you ask?"

"Yes," answered Freddie.

"Our turn! Who's you team?" repeated Sam.

"My team or those affected by the same thing as I?" Perceptor asked.

"Affected by what?" Carly asked.

"You see I'm not…" he hesitated.

"What? Normal?" mocked Sam.

"As a matter of fact, no, but I doubt any of you would believe me," sighed Perceptor.

"Do you have proof to back up anything you say?" asked Freddie.

"I'm afraid not…I'm not even sure I can contact Teletraan 1 anymore…" sighed Perceptor.

"I've got an idea," Freddie smirked.

"What?" Carly asked.

"He's an alien but that's my train of thought," shrugged Freddie.

"How'd you get that?" Sam snapped.

"His name's Perceptor, Teletraan 1 is a computer's title, he can't answer half the questions we ask him," listed Freddie.

"I'm an alien robot by technical standards," whispered Perceptor.

"You don't look like it to me!" mocked Sam, laughing whole heartily. Perceptor sighed, eyeing to floor once more.

"The vortex!" growled Perceptor, looking up, "I predicted that it would alter…"

With that Perceptor got up and went to the nearby computer. Pushing Freddie out of the way, Perceptor uploaded a file and began typing. The three peered at him as he worked quickly. Freddie watched as Perceptor read things quickly, understanding everything.

"See, look!" gasped Perceptor, pointing at the screen.

The three gathered around. The screen was an article written yesterday. It explained the Autobots, Decepticons, and that a few went missing late yesterday after. Perceptor felt pleased with himself. He looked at the children, waiting for a response.

"No way…" Sam finally whispered.

"Why are you human than?" Freddie asked, looking at Perceptor with a skeptical look.

"There was a problem. A vortex. It overloaded, sucking my friends, our enemies, and I into it. We're probably all scattered across the vortex's plane," suggested Perceptor with a shrug.

"We'll help," Carly nodded.

"What?" Perceptor asked.

"We'll help you find your friend," smiled Carly, looking between her friends.

"Thank you," sighed Perceptor.

Still, to Perceptor, something didn't feel right. He looked at the window. Something was wrong. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Perceptor, being closest to the door, went to check it out. He peered through the eye hole. He stifled a gasp, backing up. He was shocked. He looked through again, confusing the children behind him.

A teenager with messy looking brown hair stood outside. He wore a no-sleeved brown shirt with a yellow oval type thing the center with the brown shirt crossing in between it in two placed. A belt, sagging, held up brown pants with a hint of light purple around the waist and a fourth of the thigh. It resembled a certain Decepticon by the name of Thundercracker.

"We need to leave!" ordered Perceptor, moving away from the door and toward the children.

"Why?" Freddie snapped.

"Who's at the door?" asked Carly.

"A bad guy in simple terms," nodded Perceptor. "Is there a back door?"

"Sure," Carly nodded, opening the back door.

"Great," smiled Perceptor, pushing the three out.

There was earth moving blast from the door. Everyone looked back. Thundercracker was entering with a miniature version of a Cybertronian blaster rifle. Thundercracker moved through the smoke. He stood startled by the three children and Perceptor pushing them.

"Hey, Autobot scientist! Don't move!" ordered Thundercracker.

"Move!" Perceptor ordered, pushing the three out.

After he exited, Perceptor quickly closed the door. The blast hit the door, heating it up. Perceptor wailed, as he was still holding the knob that was currently super heated. He waved his hand as he rushed after the children. They quickly descended the stairs, moving as quickly as they could. Finally they made it the lobby. Perceptor peeked in.

"No one's there," Perceptor whispered to himself.

"Who was that?" gasped Sam.

"Explanation at a safer area," was Perceptor's answered, leaving the corner they were hiding behind.

He exited the lobby, the three children following closely behind him. he paused outside, looking from side to side. He looked back at the children. They looked startled. He knew that they would regret meeting him shortly. He looked up. Smoke was pouring from a window, no doubt Carly's home. He looked side to side again. He heard the sirens of fire trucks in the distance. He turned to face the children again.

"We need to get somewhere safe, quiet, hopefully empty," Perceptor stated quickly.

"We could go to school. With it being Saturday, no one should be there," Freddie offered.

"Since I do not know where I am or going, I probably shouldn't lead," shrugged Perceptor with a slight, strained chuckle.

Freddie tried to take the lead but was pulled back by Sam. She took the lead instead, after smacking Freddie. Freddie, rubbing his sore check, followed after her with Carly by his side. Perceptor nodded, watching them walk. He took one last look at the smoking window. He then followed the children to this supposed and hopefully 'safe' location. He was only asking one thing: What was school?


	4. Pressure

Chapter 3: Pressure

Perceptor was curious, sitting inside the 'school' with the three children friends he made. He kept looking around, forgetting what was truly going on. Eventually he snapped out of it, after Sam slapped him.

"You said you'd tell us who that was!" snapped Sam.

"I agree. I will…but did you really need to hit me?" whimpered Perceptor, rubbing his check.

"Who was that?" Carly gasped.

"Thundercracker. A Decepticon seeker," he looked at them. They gave him confused looks, so he added, "A bad guy!"

"Got the last part," Sam nodded leaning on the stairs.

"Why'd he call you an Autobot scientist?" Freddie asked.

"That's what I am. The Autobots are the good guys and I'm a scientist," Perceptor explained.

"Wait…Good guys…bad guys…to me it sounds like you're at war!" Carly gasped.

"I…may have forgotten to mention the fact that the Autobots and Decepticons are in a lifelong civil war…" mumbled Perceptor.

"A civil war!" Freddie repeated.

"Yes…Our planet had issues…" Perceptor grumbled.

"We can see that…" Carly whispered.

"Why'd TC come after you?" asked Sam.

"TC…oh Thundercracker…" mumbled Perceptor, "I was the one tracking the vortex. I assume he's lost without his fellow Decepticons, as I am without my fellow Autobots."

"You've got us though," Sam snapped.

"Yes, I have three human children" Perceptor said slowly.

"I see your point," nodded Sam.

"I was hoping you would," smiled Perceptor.

"I've never seen a gun so powerful…" whispered Freddie.

"It seems to be a miniature version of a Decepticon rifle. Standard for the seekers. Autobots have similar guns yet…" Perceptor hesitated. He was given a gun at the beginning of the battle at the vortex.

Perceptor stood up, looking through the jacket pockets and his pants' pockets. He paused, almost jumping, as he touched something in his jacket's right pocket. He held his breath slipping out the slick grey, Autobot blaster. The children gulped. Perceptor looked at the gun in his hands then dropped it.

"What is that…?" Sam gulped.

"A…an Autobot blaster…" Perceptor whispered.

"Why are scared of that?" Freddie asked, noticing Perceptor's worried expression.

"I am a scientist…not a warrior. Mostly…mostly I'm a pacifist…frankly I'm not sure I can use that…" Perceptor whispered, closing his eyes.

"What do we do with it?" Carly asked.

"I sure wish Prowl or anyone was here," Perceptor sobbed, sliding down on the wall till he finally sat.

He wasn't looking at the children anymore. His head was in his hands. He couldn't think logical anymore. He was upset. He cracked under the pressure now. He was alone with three humans and a Decepticon after him. He had pressure on him. He sniffled. He stopped a moment to touch his wet checks. He was curious.

"What…?" he whispered, looking at the liquid that had dripped from his face to his hands.

"Aw…you're crying," mocked Sam.

"Sam!" snapped Carly.

"Crying?" Perceptor repeated.

"You know what that is, don't you?" Freddie asked.

"I'm all wet?" Perceptor mumbled.

"No…" Carly chuckled, walking over to him. "I think at this moment, it means you're sad."

Perceptor groaned as Carly cleaned the water from his checks. He sniffled again, watching her walk back over to her friends. They sat on the stairs leading to a higher floor. He sat, leaning against a wall, by the lockers. He just looked at each of them slowly, quietly, and carefully. Carly had mysterious eyes, shadows guarding her. Sam had a sensitive looking face, clear eyes, but knowing her would lead you to think otherwise. Freddie seemed always concerned.

"I wish my friends were here…" Perceptor whispered.

"Tell us about your friends," offered Carly, "Maybe it will make you feel better."

"Or miss them more," added Sam with a shrug.

"I'm not sure…" Perceptor whispered.

"Come on," Freddie cheered, "To pass the time."

"Right…" Perceptor nodded, smiling once more.


	5. Memories and power

Chapter 4: memories and power

"Who first?" Carly asked.

"Depends on who you want me to talk about…those affected or those who weren't?" Perceptor whispered.

"Those who were affected, then maybe we'll pick them out better," Freddie nodded.

"Sure…that still leaves quite a few," Perceptor chuckled stiffly.

"Prowl?" Carly offered, gaining Perceptor's attention, "You mentioned him earlier."

"Prowl…he's the strategist. He was beside me when the vortex caught us…I assume he's in the area. I swore I heard him," Perceptor got quieter the more he talked.

"When you raced out of the room the first time…when we found you by the mirror," nodded Freddie.

"Yes," hummed Perceptor, looking at Freddie but soon to Sam.

"What you looking at?" she snapped.

"You remind me of Ironhide so much…" chuckled Perceptor.

"Who?" Carly asked, hoping to keep Sam from fighting and to keep Perceptor's mood up.

"Ironhide is a fighter. Won't take no for an answer and will do almost anything to win. He's a tough old guy…Optimus worries about him sometimes, the way he runs in first. Shoot first, ask later…that's Hide…" smiled Perceptor.

"Sounds like Sam," nodded Freddie, looking at her. She snapped her jaw, scaring Freddie backward.

"Optimus?" asked Carly, "Who's he?"

"Our leader. The most selfless one I know. He cares about everyone…the Decepticons worn that out. He makes sure everyone stays in place. He's our…hope, I guess," answered Perceptor

"Anyone else?" Freddie asked.

"Sure…there's Bumblebee, the twins, and Ratchet…" offered Perceptor.

"Bumblebee?" chuckled Sam.

"Bumblebee is one of the youngest Autobots. I guess, in human years, he'd be similar to your age. Bumblebee's the smallest of all yet…he seems to be the bravest. He never gives in…he's also the most connected to humans," Perceptor explained, "He probably knew about crying…"

"Maybe," chuckled Carly.

"There are twins?" Freddie asked.

"Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. And thank Primus there is only them. The two are the king of pranks! Sunstreaker's a little full of himself and Sideswipe is a true warrior. Together, they are unstoppable and inseparable," Perceptor hummed, recalling good yet terrible memories.

"Ratchet?" Sam asked, "Isn't that a tool?"

"Ratchet is our medic…though he'd probably no good now. He knows so little about human physiology. Ratchet is also usually the target for the twins' latest prank. If not him…me," groaned Perceptor, remembering days in the ARK.

Perceptor smiled lightly, remembering the good old days. He pleaded for this to be only a dream, a malfunction. He knew, deep in his spark…or heart, that he was human. The others were most likely also. He pleaded that someone would show up and help him. That's all he asked for. Help.

"Anyone…" Perceptor whispered, starting to cry again, "find me…"

Suddenly the lights came on. The children scooted closer together. Perceptor hadn't noticed. He was thinking of his friends. He closed his eyes, begging for his a friend at least to show up. Meanwhile the lights were glowing bright. While Carly and Sam were huddling together, afraid of what was going on; Freddie was watching Perceptor. Perceptor was causing the power surge, Freddie inferred.

"Perceptor!" shouted Freddie.

Perceptor opened his eyes, quickly looked up. The lights blew out, sending the halls into total darkness-apart from the darkness before which had at least the safety lights. Perceptor stood up, looking around. He was panted, looked around quickly. He stood still, not wanting to bump into anything. Someone bumped into _him_ though.

"Perceptor?" it sounded like Carly.

"What…what happened?" Perceptor stuttered.

"You blew out the lights!" shouted Freddie, within the darkness.

"I…blew out the lights?" Perceptor whispered.

"Well as your mood changed the lights sure changed too! You snapped out of it, the lights bust!" hissed Sam.

Perceptor thought, reviewing the probabilities. He looked to the only light-which wasn't much-coming from the door to outside. He still felt Carly latched onto him. he rested his hand on her back. He heard her make a quiet gasp and look up. Perceptor could barely make out her outlining. He looked back at the door.

"Let's get outside," he called, making sure the other two could hear him.

He moved out, holding Carly's hand. He nudged the door open. The light seeped in, allowing him to see Carly. She had her eyes closed from the new light. They stopped outside. He released her hand as she opened her eyes. Carly looked back at the door. Freddie and Sam were stumbling out. Perceptor smiled lightly, seeing everyone okay. He winced, though, as Sam came up and punched him in the arm. He rubbed it hard.

"What was that for?" snapped Perceptor.

"For blowing the lights out," she hissed, storming off.

"I didn't know I could do that…" whispered Perceptor, eyeing the ground.

"Maybe the vortex altered you more than making you human?" Freddie offered.

"Hmm," Perceptor hummed, "It is plausible. I mean I was the closest to the vortex."

"Maybe you're more special than anyone else?" Carly offered, trying to lighten the mood.

"Maybe," Perceptor answered.

This fact did not lighten his mood but dampened it. If he had these powers, did the others have them or was he yet again alone in the matter. That worried, frightened him. He closed his eyes, entering deep thought. He didn't feel any power. Then there was a spark. He quickly opened his eyes, looking up. There was something different, a power, in him. And it was growing stronger.

A/N

Okay, enough Perceptor alone. Next chapter, let's bring in another Autobot, maybe a few Cons. Guess who comes into the next chapter! Go on, guess!


	6. Capture

Chapter 5: Capture

Perceptor felt cold in his thin jacket while the group sat in the park. He swore he'd freeze. Sadly, he did not say it out loud as Sam was already irritated with him. She did so remind him of Ironhide, making him more and more homesick. He looked at his gloved hands. They felt warm, at least more warm then the rest of him. He bent his fingers and looked over at the other three.

Samantha and Fredward were arguing. Perceptor was curious why Sam always found fault with Fredward. She would tease, mock, and embarrass the boy till he was red in the face and refused to speak. She did it most often with new people. Thought, apparently, he was not new anymore as she didn't do it as often as she once had.

Fredward tried hard to counter Samantha. Perceptor realized, the more he thought, that he was using their full name rather than the one's they prefer to go by. He corrected himself quickly, with a shake of his head. **Freddie **tried hard to counter **Sam**. He tried to argue back but she ended up coming up with better and stronger counter to his attempt. Perceptor pitted Freddie.

Carly was off on her own. He wasn't sure what she was up to. She'd left almost thirty minutes ago. Perceptor was startled that he knew that. Minutes. He was surprised by the knowledge of knowing any form of human time. Still, she'd been gone a while. Perceptor looked up from the ground he'd wondered to look at.

He noticed two teens watching him. Perceptor frowned. Decepticons, he could tell. One was Thundercracker. The other, Perceptor decided, was Skywarp. Straightened hair, purple jacket that goes to mid chest with black pockets; long sleeved blue shirt with the similar yellow oval as Thundercracker; black gloves that disappear into the black of his shirt from his elbow; and blue pants with a hint of purple (I thought I should add I mixed TC and Skywarp. So I'm really describing TC and last description was Skywarp. I'll have that fixed for later on).

They both had a twisted smiling expression. Perceptor stood, catching Sam and Freddie's attention. Perceptor felt a sudden anger. He looked down at the children. They looked at him curiously. He looked back to the Decepticons. They were gone.

"We need to move," ordered Perceptor.

"But Carly isn't back yet," Freddie replied.

"We need-"

Perceptor was cut off as Thundercracker had him in a head lock. Perceptor groaned, breathing slowing. He closed his eyes, kicking backward at Thundercracker's shin. Thundercracker yelped, releasing Perceptor. Perceptor opened his eyes, flipping around. Thundercracker was grasping his shin, hoping up and down. Perceptor kicked the other supporting leg, sending Thundercracker to the ground.

"Don't move, scientist!"

Perceptor turned around. His eyes widened, seeing Freddie and Sam in Skywarp's grasp. They, shaking, were close to him as Skywarp held a gun to Sam. Perceptor groaned. Thundercracker took this time to get back. He kicked Perceptor down and sat on top of him. Perceptor fuzzed out momentarily as Thundercracker punched Perceptor in the face various times.

"Stop messin' Cracker, lift 'em up and let's go!" ordered Skywarp.

Perceptor blinked twice, his sight coming back into focus. He was quickly, hastily lifted. Perceptor groaned, looking up. Skywarp still had Sam and Freddie. Perceptor felt a gun to his back, forcing him to move. The group trudged slowly. Perceptor felt something wet in his mouth, something that wasn't supposed to be, and dripped from his mouth.

"Let the humans go," begged Perceptor, coughing, "They have no use to you."

"Sure they do," chuckled Thundercracker from behind, "They're making you move, aren't they?"

"I thought that was the gun and your ugly mud," huffed Perceptor.

Perceptor was whirled around and punched back to the ground. Perceptor was facing the gravel, which came in handy as he coughed up whatever was in his mouth. A thick red liquid oozed from his mouth. Perceptor groaned, getting kicked onto his back. Thundercracker held to gun straight at Perceptor, ready to fire.

"No!" shouted Sam, surprisingly.

"Thundercracker!" called Skywarp.

Thundercracker looked up. Skywarp shook his head lightly. Thundercracker hissed. Instead of shooting, he placed the gun back in the protective pouch. He resolved to kick Perceptor anyway. Perceptor groaned, feeling the waves of pain come quickly and heavily. He was tugged up to a stand position. Perceptor opened his eyes, weak in doing such. The children had been pushed into a van.

"How do you know how to drive?" Perceptor stuttered, as Thundercracker was prepping to push him in also.

"Who said we knew how?" Thundercracker chuckled, pushed Perceptor in.

Perceptor turned around and was startled. He could vaguely see but what he swore he saw made his smile lightly. It was not only Carly, looking scared and startled, but it was a familiar face. Perceptor couldn't make out anything but he knew who it was.

"Prowl!" shouted Perceptor, almost falling from the truck.

"Oh shoot! Skywarp, another Autobot!" called Thundercracker, racing to pull his gun out.

"Perceptor!" Prowl called, running for the van and pulling out his blaster.

"Sam?" Carly's voice trailed, "Freddie?"

"Carly!" they called simultaneously.

Thundercracker shut the van doors, hiding the three's view of their rescuers. Perceptor could barely see as it was but his hearing was good. He heard various gun shots, near and far. There was lots of screaming. Then, the van moved with screech of wheels. Sam fell against the locked door with Freddie falling on her. She, out of instinct, pushed him away. Perceptor, out of sheer pain, couldn't hold on anymore. He fell to the floor of the van and watched as everything faded to black. The echoes of Sam and Freddie repeated in his mind. Eventually, he couldn't hear anymore. He'd past out.

A/N

I made an oops with TC and SW. Swap their descript, as I stated within the story. So…my bad.


	7. Uncontrollable

Chapter 6: Uncontrollable

Waking with a surge of pain, Perceptor found himself in a dark room. He could see but the lights were too dim to see beyond the strand of lights. He pulled at his hands. Or tried at least. He couldn't move at all. His lips moved and eyelids but other than that he was frozen. Something weighed on his hands. He recognized what was happening all of a sudden.

"Stasis cuffs!" Perceptor shouted.

"Correct. Glad to see you're just as smart as you were."

Perceptor put a name to that squeak voice quickly. Starscream. Perceptor's eyes narrowed, seeing Starscream enter Perceptor's shallow light. Perceptor tried yet again to move, hoping he'd get the chance to grab the Con before anything else could happen. It didn't work so he took a closer look at Starscream in his human form.

Starscream had the traditional red eyes for each Con. He had similar red hair as Perceptor himself, if not neater. He had a long sleeved white shirt, with blue from his elbows down, with the traditional seeker yellow over with crossing white lines. He had a no sleeved, red with black pocket jacket that went to mid chest. Dog tags fell from his neck. He had small blue gloves that almost looked like they connected with his blue sleeves. He had the similar Decepticon imprinted belt. His long white pants had red near the top.

"What do you want from me!?" shouted Perceptor, his voice trailing.

"You were the Autobot tracking the vortex that affected us, correct?" Starscream hummed.

"Maybe. What about it?" Perceptor had learned a thing or two from watching Sam.

"As you may have noticed it's changed us and scattered us across the vortex plane of this planet. You were not only the closest; probably the most affected, but you were tracking it and the main vortex areas…" Starscream stated slowly, pacing around Perceptor.

"Why do…wait a minute! You're just as lost as I am! You don't have Megatron!" recalled Perceptor.

"Who needs that arrogant leader, when we have such a gracious, magnificent leader such as myself," Starscream smirked.

"Don't forget humble," mumbled Perceptor with the rolling of his eyes.

"Hmm. Anyhow, it's come to our attention that you could be the biggest threat," Starscream went on.

"Are you kidding me!" gasped Perceptor, "I'm a scientist! Nothing more!"

"You're in this war that makes you a warrior," Starscream hissed, turning to face.

"I had no choice in that matter!" countered Perceptor.

There was an awkward silence that followed. Perceptor turned away, looking into the darkness. He had tears streaming. He was missing his friend more than ever at this moment. He looked up at lights. Even if he did have these powers, even if he could control them, he wouldn't be able to move much less escape. He trashed the idea.

"Starscream." Perceptor looked up to see Thundercracker enter.

"What is it?" snapped Starscream, twisting around.

"The humans…" offered Thundercracker with a smirk, looking at Perceptor.

"What an idea, Thundercracker," bellowed Starscream, looking back at Perceptor.

"Don't hurt them," Perceptor hissed, "Or so help me I'll-"

"You'll what?" Starscream interrupted, "You're only a scientist."

Perceptor was lifted from his chair, the cuffs removed. The weight was lifted but still Perceptor found it hard to move. His legs were stiff, his arms were sore and it hurt to move a single step. Sadly he had to move several as Thundercracker and Starscream, eventually Skywarp, led him to a new area. They stopped in front of a closed door with one small window near the top.

"Ready?" Starscream hummed, peering back at Perceptor.

The door opened and Perceptor was pushed inside. He fell to the floor. He quickly looked back, watching the three seeker snicker as they closed the door. Perceptor hastily got to his feet, rushing the door. It slammed in front of him. He ran into it. He slowly slid down it, whispering a quiet "no".

"Get up, Autobot!"

The voice from the speakers higher up startled him. Perceptor turned around. There was a bullet proof glass that could fade into the wall behind him. Perceptor stood up and walked to the glass. It was only Starscream that was watching him, that scared him. Perceptor punched the glass out of sheer anger and frustration. His hand made no dent against the hard glass. Perceptor glared into the red eyes of the seeker.

"What do you want from me!" repeated Perceptor, backing up.

"You've got a secret power, we've discovered. And we intend to find it," Starscream stated plainly, pressing a button.

Another glass wall appeared on the wall to Perceptor's right. He turned and peered through. He saw Freddie and Sam. He gasped, pounding on it. He was hoping to gather their attention but it seemed impossible. He backed up, looking back at Starscream. Perceptor knew what was to happen.

"Please no," begged Perceptor, leaning on the wall opposite the one he saw Sam and Freddie through.

"All in the name of gaining the upper hand," shrugged Starscream, pressing another button.

Perceptor saw the door open in the opposite room. Sam and Freddie turned around, back soon were backing against the walls. Perceptor shook his head, not able to watch. He continued anyway, watching Thundercracker and Skywarp enter. Perceptor was wishing it to end there and for Ironhide or Prowl or even Optimus to come in and save the day as they do. Everyone knows them. He was in the background, never picked or chosen to do anything. Unless he knew something he wasn't supposed to.

"What do you two ugly mugs want?" snapped Sam.

"Sam! Don't insult the bad guys," whispered Freddie.

"If I'm going to get it, I might want to get it for doing something I enjoy," shrugged Sam.

"Sam…" whispered Perceptor, tears streaming down his face, "Freddie…"

Perceptor watched Thundercracker grab Sam and Skywarp grab Freddie. Sam stood strong, fighting as best she could. Freddie gave in quickly, being held tightly by Skywarp. Perceptor closed his eyes, not able to watch anymore. Suddenly there was a scream that tore Perceptor to look. Thundercracker was holding Sam up by her collar. She was screaming. He'd never heard her scream. And never again did he want to hear it.

"No!" shouted Perceptor.

The lights flickered. Starscream backed from the controls as they popped and fizzed. Thundercracker, looking up at the lights, dropped Sam. Freddie was also released. Starscream snickered, watching Perceptor, accidently, overloading the system throughout the base. Perceptor was screaming out of pain, sadness and frustration. Thundercracker and Skywarp snickered, walking out of the room.

"Hey kids," Skywarp called, catching the attention of the two away from the lights.

"Thanks for the test," Thundercracker finished, pointing the glass way.

Sam and Freddie looked at it, as the door closed to the room. Freddie frowned, seeing Perceptor. Perceptor was looked at his hands, unable to stabilize what was happening. Sam ran up to glass, pounding on it hard. Perceptor fell to his knees. He was in pain. The power he supposedly had and was using was overloading the systems and him. He looked at him hands. Blue electricity danced over them and up his arm. He was panting hard.

"Perceptor!"

Perceptor looked up quickly, remembering the familiar and friendly voice. He saw Sam and Freddie beating on the glass for his attention. Perceptor stood up, slowly walking to the glass. He didn't see Thundercracker nor Skywarp. Perceptor placed his hands on the glass. After seeing the electricity absorb into the glass, Perceptor stepped back. He looked to Starscream.

Starscream was leaning on the blown out control, a smile as big as a whale leaned on his face. Perceptor could barely see his own reflection in the shady glass. He looked normal, beside his scared expression, but his eyes were brighter. They were powered with the electrical charge going through his entire system. He was slowly losing control, he knew it.

"I…I can't…" Perceptor stuttered, looking back at Freddie and Sam.

"We're okay!" Sam offered, looking scared, "Calm down."

"I…" Perceptor choked, falling to his knees. He held his stomach, groaned in pain.

"Perceptor! You can control this!" reassured Freddie.

"No…I can't! It's overpowering!" sobbed Perceptor to the ceiling rather than Freddie.

"You've controlled this power up till now. You controlled it back at the school…you can't give in! You have too much to look after, to do!" shouted Freddie.

"To do…to look after," Perceptor repeated, eyeing the glass guarding Starscream.

"Ignore that red eyed freak!" ordered Sam.

Perceptor looked at her. She was sort of reassuring. The world faded into a black a white. He groaned, shaking his head. Looking back, he realized his view was different for the moment. He could vaguely make out the outlines of people but he could see the biological electrical energy in them. Looking at Sam and Freddie, he saw a white electrical current. He turned to look at Starscream. The color was red this time. He shook his head, closing his eyes and covering his ears.

"Make it stop!" he ordered, losing control more and more.

"Perceptor…you've got your friend to find, a way to get back home, to get back to normal, you've got…got…" Freddie listed, trying to pull Perceptor out of it.

"Us!" Sam shouted, tears rolling down, "You've got us!"

The lights faded back to normal power. The glass of both rooms cracked down the entire wall as the last sign of the power surge. Perceptor sat, quietly, hands by his side. He stared ahead. Sam and Freddie stood watching, begging for him to be okay. Perceptor closed his eyes.

"Thank you…" he whispered, falling onto the floor as his last effort.

"No!' hissed Starscream, leaving the control room.

"Perceptor!" Sam called.

Perceptor breathed softly, quiet. His energy was lowering quickly. He flickered his eyes open one last time. He smiled at the sight of Freddie and Sam, safe. He closed his eyes again and fell unconscious.


	8. Escape

Chapter 7: Escape

"What are we going to do?"

Sam's questioned faded into the padded room. Freddie sat in the corner across from the door and to the right. Sam stood looking through the glass into Perceptor's room. Perceptor was lying on the floor. He hadn't moved since going unconscious. The seekers three came in to see if he was still alive. He was, they agreed. They, being Thundercracker and Skywarp, worried that Perceptor was too powerful for the chamber. Starscream disagreed and the argument was taken out of the room.

"I don't know," Freddie answered quietly.

"We've got help him," hissed Sam, slamming on the broken glass.

"By doing what?" countered Freddie.

Sam didn't answer because she didn't have an answer. She didn't even have a comment or an insult for Freddie. This moment scared her, and she was trying to not show it. It was hard not to.

"Why'd he do that? Why'd he let his power out?" she whispered.

"You don't get it Sam," Freddie hissed.

"What do you mean?" snapped Sam, glaring back at him.

"This is all our fault. We're here because we failed to listen to Perceptor's warning…" Freddie explained.

"It's his fault that we're in this mess!" countered Sam.

"It's our fault because we insisted on helping him. We found him! We helped him!" Freddie counted, standing up.

"And this…" Sam snapped, motioning to the glass wall.

"He unleashed his powers because he was trying to protect us!" Freddie shouted, "You don't get it! This is all our fault!"

Sam realized she'd lost. For once her entire life knowing Freddie, she'd lost to him. He had her. He'd found Perceptor. Perceptor had tried to leave but they'd stopped him. He tried to explain to them the dangers, trying to scare them to leave him but they stayed. He tried to warn them to leave quickly; they'd been only concerned of the whereabouts of Carly. They had brought this upon themselves and Perceptor.

"I'm…" Sam whispered, quietly, "I'm sorry, Freddie."

Freddie perked, hearing words he would only hear on very rare occasions. He smiled lightly. He nodded, accepting the apology. They shook hands after an awkward attempt at a hug. They both looked over at the cracked glass, seeing Perceptor breath slowly.

"You think he'll be okay?" Sam whispered.

"He'll…" Freddie mumbled, hesitating, "He'll be fine."

Suddenly a light went off. A red light showered the room in light, blinking on and off with the siren alarm. Sam and Freddie dropped to the floor out of instinct. They looked around hoping to find an answer. There was a squeal of the door being pried open. They turned to watch the door open quickly. They immediately saw Carly with a large smile.

"Carls!" Sam and Freddie cheered.

The group hugged a moment but was pulled apart by a large man. He wore a tight, sleeveless red shirt, with a small light blue box in the center and small tan yellow boxes underneath, showing his muscular arms. He had brown gloved coming from his wrist. He had long tan pants with a belt sown into the holder. A familiar looking symbol on the buckle. His red hair and 5 0'clock after shadow seemed normal for his type.

"Come on kids, we need to move!" he ordered.

"Oh momma," stuttered Sam, looking him over.

"Oh, this is Ironhide," introduced Carly.

"Wait, you found one of Perceptor's teammates?" Freddie asked.

"Not only him but Prowl. He should be grabbing Perceptor," Carly nodded.

"Wow, you work fast," Sam whispered, still staring at Ironhide.

"That's what I left to do but Prowl caught you guys getting kidnapped," gasped Carly.

"We need to move!" yelled Ironhide, leaving the room.

For once, the group listened and asked questions only in their minds. They found Ironhide helping another. Sam and Freddie recognized him as the man who'd tried to catch the van. Prowl, wasn't. He was trying to hold Perceptor. Ironhide took Perceptor from Prowl. Prowl turned to the three with a faint smile.

He looked almost like sailor. He wore a white captain sailor hat with red horns painted on the front. He wore a long jacket that was white till mid waist then turned black. It was unzipped halfway, showing his white and black shirt underneath. The sleeves were black from the elbow down with yellow stripes and a red symbol on the right side. His belt, with the same red symbol, sagged downward. His pants were black, soon fading to white. An icy blue surrounded the pants near the end. His black shoes were tapping, waiting for the group to move.

"We need to go now. We've got all we need," Prowl nodded, looking to Ironhide.

"Right, BB will be waiting," Ironhide smiled.

The group quickly took off, the three children staggering to keep up. Freddie kept his eyes on Perceptor's limp body. This much movement wasn't good for his already hurting body. Of course there was no other way. They stopped at a dead end. Ironhide growled.

"Prowl!" he ordered.

"Fine," Prowl answered, whipping out his gun, "I'll try."

He fire three times, eventually making a whole large enough to make an escape. Prowl watched as Ironhide set Perceptor down then exit through the hole. Prowl handed him Perceptor after he was out. Prowl looked back at the three humans. He motioned to the hole.

"You three first!" he ordered.

The three shuffled for the hole. As Freddie, the last to exit, was scooting out, there was gun fire from down the hall. Freddie looked back. Thundercracker and Skywarp were chasing after. Prowl countered their fire with his own. Freddie hastily exited the hole, stumbling into Sam and Carly. Ironhide looked back at Prowl.

"Come on!" Ironhide ordered.

"I'm trying!" answered Prowl, slowly slipping into the hole backward.

He lost his stepping, falling downward. Carly and Freddie caught him. Prowl jumped from their arms and looked at them a moment. He pointed to the car off to the side. Carly groaned quietly. Freddie and Sam worried of that as they knew that the Decepticons weren't good drivers. They assumed the Autobots were no better. Carly, Freddie, and Sam sat in the very back. Perceptor was set in the middle. Prowl and Ironhide were in the front, Ironhide driving.

"You might want to hold on," offered Carly, buckling quickly.

"Right!" gasped Sam and Freddie, snapping their buckles also.

The car took off quickly, sending the children back slightly. Freddie looked back. Thundercracker and Skywarp were getting out of the makeshift hole and firing their blasters. Freddie pushed Carly and Sam down as a stray gunshot went through the back window. It went into the windshield, shattering it. Prowl groaned.

"Watch where you're driving!" he ordered to Ironhide.

"I don't know how to drive. Just because I transform into a van doesn't mean I know how to drive one," huffed Ironhide.

"You should," whispered Prowl, grapping his seat and the handle above.

"Seriously!" Freddie begged, sitting up.

Finally they were out of the line of fire. Luckily, they stopped by the park, without hitting anyone. Freddie, Sam and Carly stumbled out of the car. Sam went over to the trashcan, ready to throw up. Carly stumbled, almost falling over but was caught by Prowl. He looked equally as dizzy. He gave her a weak smile.

"Thanks," Freddie managed to say.

"Okay, what's wrong with him," Ironhide hissed, pointing to the van.

"Hey! You could at least say you're welcome," snapped Sam, standing in front of the muscular Autobot.

"Excuse me?" Ironhide whispered, glaring at her.

"This is going to be a long day," whispered Prowl.

"Agreed," Freddie sighed.


	9. Trouble with one another

Chapter 8: Trouble with one another

Prowl looked over the group from his position by Perceptor. Carly was sitting alone, watching the fighting between the others. Ironhide and Sam had been fighting from the second they exited the car it seemed. Freddie was trying-and failing-to fix the problem. Prowl was left to care for Perceptor, who'd still not waken up. Bumblebee was elsewhere and hadn't shown up yet.

"You'd know how to fix this, wouldn't you?" Prowl commented, looking at Perceptor's unconscious being.

"He'll be okay, right?"

Prowl turned. Carly had come up from behind him. She looked worried, even homesick maybe. Prowl gave her a light smile but did not answer. He wasn't sure he had an answer. They both turned to face the arguing three. Freddie was being pushed back at forth by Ironhide and Sam.

"Help!" he pleaded.

"Shut up, Fredward!" ordered Sam, pushing him to Ironhide.

"Stop that, kid!" ordered Ironhide, pushing Freddie back to Sam.

"Guys," groaned Carly, realizing Freddie's pain.

Prowl looked back at Perceptor. Perceptor had turned his head and placed both hands to his chest. Prowl smiled, knowing Perceptor was watching the fight. Prowl looked over at Carly. She was now part of the mess also. Now, it was up to Prowl to fix it. He walked to the group, hesitantly. He, like Carly and Freddie, was soon being pushed around. He groaned, wishing he'd stayed by Perceptor.

"Can't you guys…come to an agreement?"

The fighting stopped and everyone turned. Perceptor was stumbling to keep his balance as he stood, looking to the group. He gave a weary smile. Prowl smiled brightly, pushing from the group. Ironhide also separated himself from the others, a smile on his face. Perceptor choked a soft chuckle, but winced under his own pain.

"Need help?" Freddie offered, getting a glare from Ironhide.

"I'm…I'm fine," Perceptor lied. They knew in his fib.

"What happened?" Ironhide asked.

"Just…an overload," answered Perceptor, slipping down to sit. He smiled, feeling much better in his new position.

"We're sorry, Perceptor," Sam whispered.

"Did you just 'sorry'?" Carly gaped.

"She said it to me too," Freddie added.

"Why are you sorry, Sam?" questioned Perceptor.

"It's our fault you wasted your energy," Sam explained, looking at his sheepishly.

"Don't be sorry," nodded Perceptor, "The Decepticons would have found me and a way to make me do that anyway."

"Do what?" Prowl asked.

"This…" Perceptor whispered, lifting his hand.

In his hand, small, blue electrical waves jumped around. Prowl stared at it. Perceptor groaned, dropping his hand. His eyes fell to the floor. He panted hard.

"He has a hard time controlling it," Freddie offered.

"How did you do that?" Prowl gasped.

"I was the closest to the vortex and the first affected. I, as the Decepticons do, believe that I was given a little extra than everyone else," Perceptor whispered.

"Primus, that's awesome!" cheered Prowl.

"So…there's four of us. We still have a few more to find," Ironhide nodded.

"Optimus, the twins and Ratchet," Perceptor inferred.

"Yes, Bumblebee's elsewhere around here. He's enjoying himself though," Prowl offered.

"I think I'm going back to sleep," Perceptor whispered, closing his eyes.

"And waking up who-knows-when, I don't think so!" snapped Ironhide, pulling Perceptor to his feet.

"I missed you Ironhide," Perceptor smiled, "You know that Sam reminded me of you."

"Speaking of these humans, they need to go!" screamed Ironhide, looking at Prowl.

"No!" shouted Perceptor, snapping out of Ironhide's grasp.

"What?" everyone-Autobot and human alike-gasped, looking at Perceptor.

"These…these human children are a part of this momentarily. The Decepticons know that I'll protect them which makes them targets without proper guarding by an Autobot," explained Perceptor.

"Still, they're only human. They don't have really any safety among us," Prowl added.

"I've learned things from these humans that I've never learned in Ark!" Perceptor shouted.

"Stop acting like a human and start acting like yourself, mister scientific," hissed Ironhide.

Perceptor glared at Ironhide, startling Ironhide slightly. Ironhide, thinking Perceptor wouldn't do anything, smirked. He countered Perceptor's glare with stone, cold glare. Perceptor groaned.

"Why don't you just get back in your corner," hummed Ironhide.

Prowl gaped after seeing Perceptor punch Ironhide of all people. Sam cheered, enjoying the fight. Carly and Freddie stood wide-eyed. Perceptor stood with his arm out in a punch follow-through. He panted but had a smile on his face.

"Did you punch me?" Ironhide snapped, looking back at Perceptor.

"I'm tired of being in the background! I'm tired of being unnoticed!" replied Perceptor.

Ironhide kicked Perceptor, knocking him down. Ironhide took this moment to tackle the fallen scientist, sending the two into a battle on the floor. Carly covered her eyes. Freddie covered his ears and shut his eyes. Sam cheered both on. Prowl, finally having enough, peeled the two apart.

Perceptor was bleeding from his mouth and still had his hand wrapped in wrist. He panted hard, still eyeing Ironhide. Ironhide had a bruise around his right eye and under his chin. He panted equally as hard as Perceptor. The two gave continuous glares. Perceptor felt his mouth only once, touching the blood.

"Ironhide! Perceptor!" Prowl called, releasing the two, "Behave."

"Not the word that comes to mind," whispered Perceptor.

"What's the word that comes to mind?" Freddie asked after a moment of hesitation.

"Leaving," Perceptor answered, marching out of the warehouse.

Prowl stared at the door, watching Perceptor disappear into the world again. Prowl turned to Ironhide. Ironhide, having no regrets, turned and left for a different room. Prowl looked at the three children. They exchanged glances but soon left, following Perceptor out. Prowl stood alone in the room. He groaned, collapsing to his knees.

"Have you noticed, Prowl…"

Prowl looked up to see Bumblebee coming in. Bumblebee had blond hair and bright blue eyes. He wore a yellow hat, containing his wild hair, which had a miniature Autobot sign and small horns on the top. His tee-shirt, from mid chest down to waist was yellow and brown above that, had an Autobot symbol in the center. Yellow cloth like bands wrapped around his elbows before his wrist. He wore brown gloves without fingers. He had the traditional Autobot belt sagging slightly against his brown pants. The pants had yellow near the bottom, close to his yellow and brown shoes.

"Notice what?" Prowl whispered.

"The three children. They follow Perceptor and his weakness is for them. One in the same. What if…" Bumblebee paused.

"What?" mumbled Prowl, looking away, "They were affected from the vortex also?"

The two jumped, quickly looking at one another. 'What if' was pretty big all of a sudden. The two scrambled to go grab Ironhide and head after the scientist quickly.


	10. Laptop

Chapter 9: laptop

Perceptor sat in the park, leaning on a tree quietly. Carly, Freddie and Sam were on a bench nearby but kept their distance. Perceptor was angry and wasn't afraid to show it, against anyone. He was being somewhat out of character, Perceptor inferred toward himself. He closed his eyes, hoping to stay within thought.

He sighed. He was recalling the accident in detail, trying to find a way to reverse the affects. The memory slowly played. It paused though, aggravating Perceptor further. The memory had paused at Perceptor calling to the others from beside the vortex with Prowl and his…Perceptor's eyes opened wide.

"My computer!" he gasped, getting the three human's attention.

"What?" Sam snapped.

"I had a computer system that was monitoring the vortex. I'd found the different planes with it," explained Perceptor, looking over at them, "Maybe with it…"

"We can find where the others are," finished Freddie, standing up.

"Earth to nerds," Sam shouted, "We don't know where this computer is or if it too was affected."

"Sam brings up a good point," Perceptor hummed.

"What would the computer possibly turn into? Maybe smaller but really," shrugged Freddie.

Perceptor thought over the arguing Sam and Freddie. It would be something smaller, yes, and something much more mobile. Perceptor looked around the park. Children playing, dogs barking, business men talking on cell phones and working on laptops. Perceptor smirked.

"A laptop," suggested Perceptor.

"Of course!' agreed Freddie.

"Guys…" whispered Carly.

Looking at Carly, the three noticed she had her phone out and looked truly worried. She glanced up at them. Perceptor knew the expression. Worry. The same expression he'd worn before coming across his friends. She was worry but for who?

"Something wrong?" Perceptor asked.

"I can't get through to Spencer," Carly answered.

"Spencer?" Perceptor repeated.

"Carly's older brother," explained Sam in a snooty tone.

"If he went back to the apartment…" whispered Freddie.

"The Decepticons!" Perceptor gasped.

"No!" shouted Carly, covering her mouth. "We need to go back!"

"But," Freddie stuttered, "What if they're waiting for us?"

"We'll just need to take it head on," whispered Sam.

"Agreed," Perceptor nodded, getting confused glances.

"Agreed? You can't! This is completely illogical," gasped Freddie, hoping to get Perceptor to see.

"I've learned that humanity is simply illogical," answered Perceptor with a shrug.

"Perceptor!" a familiar voice called.

Perceptor turned around, seeing Ironhide, Bumblebee and Prowl running up. Perceptor scoffed, crossing his arms. They stopped in front of him. He waited for Prowl and Bumblebee to catch their breath. In the meantime, he exchanged glares with Ironhide.

"'Ceptor," hissed Ironhide.

"Hide," replied Perceptor.

"Alright, stop it you two!" ordered Prowl.

"What do you want?" snapped Sam.

"Specifically you three," Prowl explained.

"What?" Perceptor's voice chimed in with the three humans.

"Yes," Bumblebee offered, "Prowl and I were think and we came to a disturbing thought."

"Such as?" Freddie questioned.

"What if the humans were affected also?" answered Bumblebee.

"The possibility is…" Perceptor hummed, "great."

"How great?" asked Ironhide.

"As great as say…" Perceptor paused, "as water flowing downward." He shrugged.

"Best you've got?" chuckled Prowl.

"My mind is slipping slowly," answered Perceptor with yet another shrug.

"That's reassuring," huffed Ironhide.

"Perceptor," Carly begged, "what about Spencer?"

Perceptor glanced back at Carly as Spencer's name slipped from the mouths of the other three Autobots. Perceptor smirked, looking toward the others once more.

"We'll go back to the apartment and look," nodded Perceptor, looking back at Carly.

"Really?" Prowl gaped.

"Yes," Perceptor answered in an angry tone. "We owe these humans much more than that."

"He's right," nodded Bumblebee.

"On the way, let's think of some names for you lot," Carly offered.

"Why?" Ironhide snapped.

"We can't keep going around yelling out Ironhide or Perceptor," explained Freddie.

"I understand," sighed Perceptor, "This should be fun."


	11. Names

Chapter 10: Names

The conversation started out very harmless. Then it became very nasty. The arguing between the children and Ironhide was loud, continuous and harsh. They couldn't seem to agree on anything. Not a name, not where to go, not even where they were going to next. Perceptor simply wished his headache would leave faster than the arguing ending.

"How about we move onto a different subject," groaned Perceptor.

"We need to come up with some names," hissed Sam, giving a heavy glare at Ironhide.

"Fine, we'll let Ironhide go last then," offered Prowl.

After a moment of grumbling, the three humans agreed on Prowl's offer. Then it became silent as the three thought hard on the names of their new friends. Perceptor smiled at the silence he had been awaiting a long while. Then the children smiled brightly, giving each Autobot a worried look.

"Who's first?" Freddie smirked.

"Not me!" gasped Prowl.

"Don't look at me!" Perceptor shrieked.

"Fine," groaned Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee…hmmm," Carly hummed. "How 'bout Brandon?"

"Whatever," mumbled Bumblebee, only looking forward.

"That was too easy…" mumbled Carly.

"No fun…" Freddie sighed.

"Prowl's next!" Sam shouted.

"What! No!" gaped Prowl, but soon realized his loss.

"I think he's kinda like a Noah," Sam offered. "Or a Jason."

"I think Noah means Rest or Peace," Freddie added.

"Rest in peace!" bellowed Sam, laughing halfheartedly.

"And Jason means healer," finished Freddie.

"I like Jason," mumbled Prowl.

"Jason it is!" cheered Sam.

"So we've got a Jason and a Brandon," Carly stated quietly. "Perceptor I think it's your turn."

"Oh joy…" Perceptor sighed. "This should be fun."

"Xavier," offered Freddie.

"Alex," countered Sam.

"I think we should come back to me," Perceptor groaned after a moment of the two bickering.

"Agreed," Prowl nodded.

"That means it's Hide's turn," whispered Carly, glancing back.

"Barrett," hissed Freddie.

"Why?" Sam argued.

"It means strength of a bear," answered Freddie, rolling his eyes back at the angry Autobot.

"Agreed," nodded Sam and Carly.

"Hey!" hissed Ironhide.

"Can we get back to Perceptor? I like Alex," grumbled Sam.

"Xavier!" countered Freddie.

"Alexander Xavier," hummed Carly.

"I like that one," gasped Perceptor.

"Fine," the two grumbled.

"Can we have quiet time until we reach the apartments," groaned Perceptor, rubbing his forehead.

"Got a headache?" Bumblebee chuckled.

"Yes…" whispered Perceptor. "I don't even know where we're going anymore."

"To our apartments where we left Carly's brother," Freddie explained.

"Spencer," Sam added.

"We're going to see if he's okay," Carly whispered.

"Something you're not telling us, Ceptor ol' pal?" grumbled Ironhide.

"I…we got attacked by the Decepticons at the apartment when I first arrived," Perceptor explained softly.

"We're bringing too many humans into this battle. We can't risk it," mumbled Prowl.

"We don't have much of a choice," hissed Perceptor. "We need them to figure this out."

"How do we get home…and back to normal?" Bumblebee whispered.

"I have only one theory and I'm sure no one will like it," Perceptor sighed, stopping.

The Autobots stopped and looked at him as the three humans marched ahead. Perceptor thought the idea over once more, for what seemed like the millionth time. It was simple in his head but things fall apart after you say them aloud.

"What is it?" Bumblebee asked eagerly.

"After finding the laptop, it is possible to open another rift in space. That's what brought us here, it is possible that it could take up back," nodded Perceptor.

"But wasn't it you who said it was highly unstable!" Ironhide growled.

"It is. It could teleport us somewhere else, transform us into something different, or…"

"Or?" hissed Ironhide.

"Time travel is also an option," nodded Perceptor slowly.

"You are not helping our odds here!" shouted Prowl.

"Do we have any other choice…?" Perceptor whispered. "Can we risk anything else?"

"Guys!" Freddie called from up ahead.

"Get your butts up here!" Sam howled after.

The Autobots hurried after the waiting humans. Perceptor went over the odds of all the possibilities once entering another unstable portal. The highest possibility was the transporting to somewhere new, someone that's not home.

"If we've got no other choice," Bumblebee whispered.

"We're going to have to," Prowl sighed.

"We'll…get home eventually?" Ironhide mumbled.


	12. Spencer

Chapter 11: Spencer

Perceptor flinched at the sight of the building. The children, however, seemed pleased to see something familiar. Prowl, Ironhide, and Bumblebee looked in awe at the large building. The front door was but feet away.

"Ready?" Carly called to the Autobots.

"Sure," stuttered Perceptor.

"Ready!" the other Autobots cheered.

"Up we go…" Freddie cheered, marching up the front steps.

The group traveled inside the apartment building. Lewbert, the doorman, barely gave them a glance. The Autobots didn't give him much of a glance either. The humans however each gave him an outstretched tongue. The entire group rushed into the elevator. Carly clicked the up button.

"So what are our chances?" Freddie asked.

"Either Spencer will be there," Prowl offered.

"No one will be there," Ironhide continued.

"Or the Decepticons are there," Perceptor hummed, crossing his arms in front of him.

"Perceptor! Way to be negative," hissed Sam, slapping him.

"It's true," Perceptor assured, looking away.

"Mister Negative," Ironhide added.

Perceptor gave a glare to Ironhide and Sam as they high fived each other. Perceptor rolled his eyes, moving his glance to the opening door. They moved out and slowly enter the room. The room was in the same shambles as it was left. The door was blown off, charred near the doorknob. The back door shared the charred marks, which had shattered glass surrounded. Everything else was tossed around as if someone had been searching for something.

"Spencer! Spencer!" wailed Carly, rushing in and searching everywhere.

"Hello?" Perceptor offered, leading the Autobots in.

"Spencer?" Freddie shouted.

"Yo anyone home?" howled Sam, moving right to the fridge.

"This is no time to eat, Sam!" sobbed Carly.

"Hey, good food shouldn't go to waste," Sam replied.

Carly, Sam and Freddie continued to search the room. The Autobots split up, two upstairs and two into the corresponding room which Carly explained was Spencer's room. Sam collapsed onto the couch, taking large bites out of the cold BBQ rib.

"Carly!"

It wasn't anyone the Autobots knew by voice. Each Autobot sprang from their rooms, surprised but worried by the voice. Luckily they found Carly in the arms of a young man, tears running down her eyes. Perceptor smiled lightly. This was Spencer.

"Spencer, we were so worried," sobbed Carly.

"You were worried!" Spencer shouted, exiting the embrace. "I came home to the apartment in shambles and gun marks everywhere!"

"Sorry," Perceptor offered. "That would be my fault."

"Who are these three?"

Spencer, surprised by the four unexpected visitors in the tattered house, pulled Carly away from the three strangers. Carly looked up at him with a little bit of shock. Perceptor gave a look of greater surprise though and bit of hurt in his expression. Prowl, Ironhide and Bumblebee stood close by, looking equally hurt.

"Spencer, they're friends!" Carly insisted, breaking free.

"They helped us," Freddie assured.

"They saved our lives," Sam offered

"If they caused the problem it doesn't count!" replied Spencer.

"But Spencer…!" Carly sobbed, turning to face her brother.

"I don't care! I just want you to be safe," Spencer explained.

"But…" Freddie added.

"But…" Sam repeated.

"No!" Spencer howled. "Out you four!"

"Yes sir," the four Autobots whispered.

The four left without another word, heads hanging low. Carly watched them leave with tears in her eyes. Perceptor, the last to leave, looked back before closing the door. He gave a weary expression. Freddie grunted, wanting to say something but couldn't. Sam shook her head. They both looked at Carly. Carly spun around to face Spencer. He shook his head, disapproving.

"They're friends!" she begged.

"Not anymore," Spencer whispered.

"See ya round," Perceptor mumbled, closing the door.

Carly let the tears fall. She rushed up the stairs as fast as she could, Freddie and Sam chasing after her. Spencer stood in silence. He shuddered, a hand resting on his shoulder. Glancing back, someone stood with bright red eyes and an evil smile on his face. Spencer looked away.

"Just don't hurt the kids," Spencer begged.

"Not much," he promised.

"Who are you guys anyway!" shouted Spencer.

"You can call me Starscream," he hissed.

A/N

It was a rather stupid chapter and an OOC for Spencer but I needed the cons to show up, spencer to show up, the Icarly gang to separate from the Transformers so…


	13. Sweet dreams

Chapter 12: Sweet dreams

It was getting dark but no one could really sleep. Perceptor had taken the Autobots to the school where their human friends had taken him earlier on. Each were spread out, Bumblebee on the steps, Prowl near the lockers, Ironhide near the door and Perceptor farthest from the others. It was dark inside and hard to tell what it was outside.

"What should we do?" Bumblebee asked.

"Well?" Ironhide asked, looking toward Perceptor.

"Let me sleep on it," he offered.

"We can't stay here!" Ironhide hissed.

"I know!" Perceptor returned.

A momentary silence formed, creating an awkward moment. Perceptor was growing restless. Everyone was putting more and more pressure on him about these things. He seemed like the only key home to all the others around him. Even the Icarly crew looked toward him for safety. He wasn't a soldier. He was a scientist and not made for this kind of things.

"Are the others in this world?" Prowl whispered.

This seemed almost a surprise to all. Bumblebee sat up and Ironhide leaned around the corner to look at Prowl. Still, Prowl was far from joking. Now of all times, this was nowhere near a joke. Perceptor taught carefully though. he felt that unwanted pressure though, scaring him more and more. He contained it though, gulping before giving his answer.

"Hard to say," answered Perceptor. "They could be anywhere, anything as well."

"Great," grumbled Ironhide.

Perceptor suddenly felt a burning within him. It was unnaturally familiar. It hit him. It was that odd power he'd seemed to acquire along this trip. He remembered the screams of Sam and Freddie and the flickering of shattering lights. He felt startled by himself and held in his emotion. He felt eyes resting on him though. he needed to say something, something that would turn everyone away from him for the moment.

"Let's rest for now, alright," Perceptor assured.

"Fine," Prowl sighed.

Silence fell upon the group, leaving Perceptor to his restless thoughts. Eventually he did rest into slumber but something of it was unusual, nothing was truly normal to him. At first it was nothing but darkness, a shadow that made him rock and toss.

Then a light formed at the end of tunnel. Perceptor looked down it and eventually was drawn to walk toward it. The land opened into a new world. Buildings grew tall around him and cars rushed down the street. A large dome roofed building stood before him. Several people passed in front of him. One man in a black suit with a colorful tie and socks with an odd belt buckle passed with a woman in a tucked in shirt and long brown hair.

Perceptor looked around, confused why he was here. Why am I here, Perceptor thought, why do I feel so drawn here? The energy within him began to sting, like a piercing knife in his spark. Suddenly someone caught his eyes. Three people in fact. One looked like Ratchet, the others the twins. They rushed down the street, disappearing behind a passing truck.

Suddenly a gunshot sounded, startling Perceptor almost till he awoke. Something locked him to sleep, though and he continued in his nightmare. He felt something sharp against his chest and collapsed. The world fuzzed around him, becoming nothing but darkness. Suddenly someone shone in the blinding light surrounding him. It was familiar but distant. He reached a hand outward. Perceptor tried to reach for it but failed…

"Optimus!" Perceptor gasped, awaking in a cold sweat.

A/N

In case you don't get it, the dream really means something very important to the future of this story. Maybe not in this book however, but in future ones. *wink wink* Imaginary bonus points to those who guess the place Ceptor was at in his dream!


	14. Let it begin

Chapter 13: Let it begin

Perceptor was surprised that he hadn't woken the others when he screamed. It was an odd dream, too real to be more than something important. He was cold. He moved out quickly. He gently stepped over Prowl and Ironhide, careful not to make a sound to agitate Bumblebee. He left without waking the others, or so he thought.

Perceptor stood in the glow of the moon, staring up at the stars. It was a rather cold night but Perceptor felt warmer outside rather than inside. He missed having Freddie and Sam argue around him with Carly trying to silence them. It was odd to miss them when they had only just met and the fact he knew he could never truly stay. Was this how Bumblebee felt toward Spike when he wasn't around? Quietly awaiting for his friend to return.

"Hey, Percy?"

Perceptor turned around. It was Bumblebee, rubbing his arms. He smiled warmly though. Perceptor smiled back but it was fake. Bumblebee moved closer, standing beside the scientist. They both looked up at the stars. The sky was faded, a dull grey rather than black, with dots of small, dim sparks. The city lights made the stars seem faint.

"Think we can see Cybertron from here?" gasped Bumblebee.

"Hard to say," Perceptor replied, looking down.

"Bad dream?" Bumblebee asked, still staring up.

"Not really. It was more of…" Perceptor stopped, glancing at Bumblebee.

Bumblebee's hat was pulled down slightly, probably from Ironhide messing with him. His hands were in his pockets. His pants were sagging slightly with his belt tilted to one side rather than straight like he enjoyed having it. There was some dust and mud spots on his shirt from walking around and lying on the steps. He didn't seem to mind.

"I saw the others," Perceptor finished. "I saw Ratchet with the twins and Optimus someplace else."

"Maybe those are the other places we'll need to visit?"

"Maybe," whispered Perceptor. "But without my laptop…"

"Where did you land? When you first got here I mean," Bumblebee asked, finally turning away from the stars.

"I…don't know. Freddie found me unconscious," Perceptor explained.

"Then we need to go back to talk to Freddie a moment," Bumblebee nodded.

"But Spencer…?" Perceptor gasped.

"We'll go when he's not home!"

Perceptor paused. It was rather risky but it was worth it. If Perceptor had landed with the laptop, Freddie was the key to fixing this problem. Perceptor nodded. Bumblebee took this as an answer and went back to bed. Perceptor stood outside a moment longer. He was still thinking of the humans.

The way Carly and the others had described Spencer was nothing like the way he acted toward them. Something wasn't right. Perceptor tried different answers in his head. Only one thing really checked out. Decepticon manipulation. The Decepticons had found Spencer and used him to get the kids….the kids!

"The humans!" Perceptor gasped. "I have to….I need to save them!"

Without looking back, Perceptor took off down the street. He didn't have time to tell the others, he needed to act fast. Taking off quickly, Perceptor weaved in between the crowds, getting cursed and yelled at as he went. He couldn't wait. He couldn't stop. He couldn't help it.

Lucky for Perceptor, Bumblebee was still up. He sat, watching Perceptor leave through the window. Bumblebee sighed, turning around. He moved over to Prowl, kicking Ironhide in the process. Ironhide spun awake, springing up with a mighty scream. This in turn awoke Prowl before Bumblebee even got there.

"What is it, little guy?" Ironhide yawned, rubbing his eyes.

"Perceptor left," Bumblebee explained.

"Why?" gasped Prowl.

"He went to go see the humans," nodded Bumblebee.

"Why?" gasped Ironhide.

"Decepticons?" Bumblebee offered.

"Of course! The Decepticons have the humans! They used Spencer!" Prowl gasped, standing up.

"Alright," Bumblebee smiled. "Are we going to follow him, then?"

"Yep," Ironhide sighed.

"Let's go," groaned Prowl.


	15. Reuniting

A/N

I live again! Return of my dead story! Hee hee…I'm working on it, I'm working on it. Well here is a well delayed, return of iHumanized. Pretty long, I guess. Here were go again.

Chapter 14: Reuniting

Perceptor arrived at the apartments a little after midnight. The doorman was no help. He kept yelling at him and wasn't very nice. He remembered the way to Carly's apartment anyway. He climbed the steps rather than the elevator. The lights seemed dim and everything was too quiet.

"Carly?" Perceptor whispered. "Freddie?"

There wasn't a sound. There wasn't any response. Perceptor tried hard to remember which one of these apartments were Carly's or even Freddie's would work. Finally he reached what seemed familiar. He knocked on the door, hoping for anyone who could lead him in the right direction.

"Hello?" someone whispered.

Someone behind the door whispered quietly to him. There was a hint of fear in the voice. Perceptor tried hard to tell if it was one of his friends but it was so quiet and fearful. It was hard to see and hear things here.

"Hello?" Perceptor replied. "I'm looking for a couple of friends of mine."

"Alex?" the voice replied.

Perceptor got a slight hint on the voice. It was still quiet and fearful but it was more notable than before. It was Carly. Perceptor's felt himself grow excited but he felt his heart sink as soon as he realized what this meant. He'd been right about the Decepticons.

"Carly?" Perceptor gasped.

"Go away!" Carly replied.

"I know something's wrong!" Perceptor begged.

"Please, go away!" Carly repeated.

"The Decepticons…" whispered Perceptor, slipping his hands into his pockets.

"Please…before they hear me," Carly whispered.

Perceptor groaned, placing his head on the door. There was a thump as it hit the wooden door. He closed his fists in his pockets. He grasped something. His eyes opened as he pulled out his small blaster. The door couldn't be too strong after the Decepticons blew it open a couple days ago. He hated to use weapons. He was a scientist not a warrior but these kids were his friends.

"Carly leave the door!" Perceptor ordered, raising the blaster at the door.

Closing his eyes and hoping for the best, Perceptor fired. The blast was a shimmering blue and shattered the door to pieces. As smoke drifted up, Perceptor opened his eyes quickly. Before him was an open doorway leading into a dark abyss of a room. After a moment of hesitation, Perceptor entered.

He moved slowly and gently across the cluttered the floor. The door slammed shut. Before being able to turn around, Perceptor felt something on the back of his head. A gun. Perceptor didn't move and not word ran past his lips. His gun dropped from his hands. He looked around slowly. Carly stood to his left, Thundercracker standing behind her with a gun in hand.

"Let me guess," whispered Perceptor. "Starscream?"

"Lucky guess," Starscream snickered, pushing Perceptor forward.

"Why do you have the humans? They aren't important in this," snapped Perceptor.

"Important enough for you to come back aren't they," laughed Thundercracker.

"Shut up," groaned Perceptor.

Starscream pushed Perceptor onto the tattered couch. Perceptor sat and took in his surrounds a little more. He could only see Carly. The others must've been upstairs. He could see Starscream, who guarded in front of him, and Thundercracker who watched over Carly. Skywarp was nowhere to be found.

"No Skywarp?" chuckled Perceptor.

"Shut up!" growled Starscream. "He and Soundwave are up stairs."

"Soundwave?" questioned Perceptor.

"We found him while you Autobots were mourning the loss of these humans," laughed Thundercracker, poking at Carly.

"As much as I wanna get rid of ya Autobots," Starscream mumbled. "You're the only one who knows how to change us back."

"Or where Megatron is!" added Thundercracker.

"And I'm going to help you," Perceptor laughed. "Why?"

"If you don't, you'll be stuck just like us!" Starscream howled. "Plus we've got your little friends."

"Is that so," Perceptor nodded.

Perceptor snapped up, kicking Starscream over. Thundercracker, startled, leaped away from Carly. The human snatched Perceptor's fallen gun. She aimed at Thundercracker. He gulped but chuckled lightly. Perceptor stepped behind him. Thundercracker looked behind him in time to see the final blow from the Autobot. Thundercracker fell to the ground. Perceptor took his gun.

"The others?" Perceptor asked.

"Upstairs," Carly nodded.

"Come on," Perceptor ordered.

Perceptor led Carly up the stairs but left her in the hall. He peered in through the glass door. It was shifted slightly but he could make out the three humans. He could also see Skywarp and a faded out Soundwave. Soundwave looked like he wore large headphones that covered his ears around his neck. He had a blue hoodie, long sleeved, with red around the wrists. When he turned, Perceptor noticed a large yellow box around his chest with a Decepticon mark in the center. His eyes were blurred behind a red visor. His pants were a lighter blue and had small key chains hanging from the belt.

"Soundwave and Skywarp," Perceptor whispered. "Only one Autobots to two Decepticons. Wonderful."

"I could help."

Perceptor spun around to see Carly. This was the first time Perceptor took Carly into perspective. Her usually neat and clear hair was ragged and dirty. There were small dirt spots on her face. Her clothes were slightly torn with caked on sot. The most notable feature on her was her bright, defiant eyes. She was practically glaring at him to let her save the others. With a look like that, how could you say no?

He would've said no to her, however, tightly held in her hand was his Autobot blaster. He groaned, looking away. Quickly, he snatched pistol from her. Her mouth fell open as he held it away. He gave her a glare of his own. She frowned at him.

"I can help!" she mumbled.

"I don't need your help. You're only a human," Perceptor whispered. "I can't let you get hurt."

Suddenly, her expression changed. She pouted lightly and looked up at him lightly. Perceptor knew this look from not only the Twins but also Bumblebee. It was known as the puppy dog look. Perceptor groaned. He was never good at resisting the look. He handed the gun back to Carly.

"You stay down and don't bite off more than you can chew!" Perceptor ordered.

"Yes, sir," she smiled, giving a nod.

"You stay behind me!" he ordered.

"Yes, sir!" she cheered again.

Perceptor stood up and kicked the door fully open. Skywarp and Soundwave perked and turned. They lifted their weapons, ready to fire. Perceptor quickly shot. A fire sparked behind Skywarp, startling him. He completely turned around to watch the fires. Soundwave, however, opened fired. Before Perceptor could do anything, laser fire came from behind him. He jumped quickly out of the way as the stray gun fires blasted around Soundwave.

"What the-" shouted Soundwave as the floor below him collapsed.

"Carly!" hissed Perceptor, looking back at the human friend.

"Sorry," whimpered Carly, lowering the Autobots gun.

"Why did you give her a gun?"

Perceptor turned. Freddie was staring down the hole Soundwave had fallen through. Sam was kicking at Skywarp, his Decepticon pistol in hand. Spencer stood, with eyes wide, staring at Perceptor and Carly. Carly dropped the gun and ran to give her brother a hug. Spencer, still rather shocked, gave a slight hug back but his eyes were still on Perceptor. Perceptor groaned, falling to his knees.

"Humans," he groaned.

"That was amazing, Carls!" cheered Sam, looked back at her.

"I know right!" cheered Carly, running over to her friend.

"Everyone alright?" asked Perceptor, snatching Carly's fallen weapon.

"Better now," sighed Freddie, stepping over.

"Seriously!" Sam smirked, rushing over to Perceptor.

"Fine?" mumbled Spencer, still rather shocked.

"I don't think I introduced myself, Spencer," Perceptor sighed, standing up. "I am Autobot Scientist Perceptor."

"Spencer Shay," Spencer whispered.

"Thank you, Percy," Carly smiled.

"Don't call me that," Perceptor panted.

"Can I hold the gun again?" Carly asked.

"No!" gasped Perceptor, unknowingly alongside the others.

"I understand," huffed Carly.

"Sam, no offense, but I don't trust you with that," Perceptor mumbled, pulling the Decepticon pistol from Sam.

"Do you trust me more than Carly?" Sam asked.

"Must less. No offense," Perceptor sighed. "I trust you with this as much as I trust a Decepticon with it."

"You're probably right," shrugged Sam.

"We need to leave, quickly," Perceptor sighed, looking over at the moaning Skywarp.

"Where to?" Freddie asked.

"That place you took us to before," Perceptor grumbled. "You called it school?"

"You lot are at our school?" gasped Carly.

"Come on Carly Girl," cheered Sam. "Let's get going!"

"What is going on around here!" gasped Spencer.

"Later," Perceptor nodded, offering the door.

"As long as I get an explanation," sighed Spencer, reaching his hand out. "But I want a gun."

"Alright," Perceptor shrugged, handing Spencer a gun. "You only fire when I say so though."

"Right," Spencer nodded.

"Why does Spencer get a gun!" gasped the kids.

"He's older," Perceptor offered. "And hopefully as better aim."

"It is Spencer, though," whispered Sam.

"Let's go, quickly," Perceptor nodded, running through the door. The others rushed after.


	16. Regrouping

Chapter 15: Regrouping

The Decepticons were rather easy to slip past after the beating they took from Perceptor and Carly. Returning to the school, they took their time though. Perceptor and kids helped in explaining the experience to Spencer. Surprisingly, Spencer took it rather well. It seemed about real after the encounter with the Decepticons. Finally, Perceptor realized why he came all this way and believed the Decepticons captured them.

"Freddie," Perceptor hummed, stopping.

"Yes, Perceptor?" Freddie answered, stopping with the others behind the Autobot.

"Where did you find me?" Perceptor asked. "I mean, where was I at when you found me and brought me to the apartment?"

"Found you?" Freddie whispered. "Hmmmm."

"What? Don't remember?" snapped Sam.

"Please, Freddie. This is very important!" Perceptor groaned, turning around.

"I think it was around the alley just outside the Bushwell Plaza," Freddie offered.

"Why?" hummed Carly.

"My computer. My laptop," explained Perceptor. "It may be wherever it was I landed when I got in this dimension."

"Right!" nodded Freddie, snapping his fingers. "We need to go check the spot!"

"_**Please**_," Sam huffed. "By know, like two or three days after finding him, someone would've found it and stolen it."

"She has a point," Spencer offered.

"I know but still," sighed Perceptor. "I need that laptop or else…else…"

"You're trapped here," Carly finished. "Like this."

"Yes," answered Perceptor.

"Being human that bad?" Sam snapped.

"You don't understand!" Perceptor hissed.

He didn't mean to raise his voice, but it simply came out that way. When he thought about going back to normal, he thought about the other bots that were currently missing a commander, medic and several soldiers. No one really cared if he was missing. No one really cared much for him period.

"Look, I'm sorry," Perceptor whispered. "I keep thinking of the others. My fellow teammates who aren't going through this. They are not only missing soldiers and our medic but are main commander!"

"I guess," Carly whispered. "We never thought about you're other friends."

"We only know the ones that are humanized as well," Freddie offered.

"The sooner we're done with this," Perceptor mumbled. "The sooner things will go back to normal, hopefully."

Perceptor kept walking. The four humans stopped a moment. Carly looked back between each of the others, trying to form reassuring words. She couldn't find anything and neither could they. Silence rested a moment before finally words were spoken.

"Maybe, you should stay at a hotel or something?" Carly offered to Spencer.

"And leave you kids alone! No!" argued Spencer.

"This is our fight, Spencer," Freddie assured.

"We'll take care of this," Sam added.

"But…" Spencer whispered. "You're just kids."

"Yeah, well," Carly smiled, glancing at Perceptor. "We've got some help."

"Out of this world kind of help," Freddie added.

"Nice," groaned Sam, rolling her eyes.

"Hey!" snapped Freddie.

"We'll help these guys find their friends and get out of here," Carly explained. "Then, we'll go home and fix everything up."

"Alright," sighed Spencer. "But you call me every night, understand."

"Sure thing," Carly smiled, hugging Spencer.

Meanwhile, Perceptor was washed over in his own thought. Something needed to be done about the Decepticons as well as this whole experience. Things needed to be fixed and added in order to assure safety for those who accidently treaded on the war ground. Like the kids, Perceptor found himself thinking. He shook his head. He didn't want to put the humans in any more kind of trouble. He pulled them out from the Decepticons which means there is a large chance they will wind up there again if left alone.

"Percy?"

Perceptor spun around at his oh-so-despised nickname. To his surprise it wasn't Ironhide or any other Autobot but in fact Sam, Carly and Freddie. Sam stood out in front, a smile across her face. She'd been the one who called him Percy after hearing it from Ironhide. Perceptor sighed. He hadn't come up with a solution that saved these three yet.

"Where's Spencer?" Perceptor asked.

"He's going to stay at his friend's house," explained Freddie.

"Go with him then!" Perceptor ordered. "You'll be safer there!"

"We're going with you, Percy," hummed Sam.

"Stop calling me that." sighed Perceptor. "Please. You'll be safer the further away from me and the other Autobots."

"You're our friend," explained Carly.

"We're going to see this through until you guys are back to normal," finished Freddie.

"But…kids," Perceptor groaned. "You're safety…"

"That's what you and the others are for, big fella," Sam chuckled, waving the gun Perceptor had given to Spencer.

"Give me that!" howled Perceptor, snatching the weapon.

"We're going to help you!" Carly smirked. "And there's nothing you can say or do to change our minds."

"Carly's right," Freddie nodded. "We're here for you and besides you need me to find the laptop."

"And if Fredrick is going, so are we!" snapped Sam, hands on her hips.

"Fine!" groaned Perceptor. "Fine…please, just be careful."

Perceptor turned around, ready to keep heading toward the school and the others. When he turned, however, he noticed the others came toward them. Bumblebee marched out in front with Prowl trailing, talking nervously, behind him. Ironhide chuckled at Prowl's nervousness as he took long strides behind the two.

"Guys?" Perceptor questioned.

"Bumblebee saw you leave," Prowl explained as the two groups merged.

"Oh did he?" hummed Perceptor, looking over at the small Autobot.

"Yep," nodded Bumblebee.

"Well, I see you've got the humans tailing you again," grumbled Ironhide.

"What? You miss us, you big sissy?" Sam snapped, stepping before him.

"What was that, human?" hissed Ironhide, towering of her. She refused to flinch.

"Sam!" Carly whimpered, calling her friend back. "Play nice!"

"He started it!" countered Sam. "Made it way too easy, too."

"Are they staying with us this time?" Prowl asked.

There was a slight pause. Perceptor wanted to say no, to tell the humans they needed to go somewhere safer than with them. He couldn't find the words though. The kids awaited his response, holding their breath. Finally, Perceptor sighed.

"Afraid so," he whispered.

"Yes!" cheered the humans.

"Well, what now?" asked Ironhide.

"Find the laptop, Perceptor?" asked Bumblebee.

"No, so that's probably the best place to start," nodded Perceptor.

"Don't we need to do iCarly any time soon?" asked Sam to Carly.

"We can wait," Carly answered. "This is too big to miss."


	17. Alleyway

A/N

Alright my dear readers, I am back slightly. And I am here to say that I have a work schedule now. Every Tuesday is ihumanized day until it is finished. I've thought on and off about this story and have a very faint idea that we're close to an end. Sorry. But, let's focus on the positive. A new chapter for a forgotten story.

Chapter 16: Alleyway

The alley was dark, wet and smelled of burnt toast. It was an odd place to be. Freddie stood in front, hands on his hips like some superhero. Carly tried her best to hold Sam's laughter and insults back. Perceptor looked down the alley with no recollections of being here to begin with. The other Autobots wore mixed expressions. Bumblebee seemed interested in the mess that was made here. Prowl was disgusted. Ironhide seemed confused.

"Now, why are we here again?" begged Prowl.

"This is where I first saw Perceptor," replied Freddie. "If his laptop was anywhere, it would be here."

"Can we get more specific?" Carly offered.

Freddie sighed, marching into the slump. Everyone titled their heads as he continued through. He stopped about halfway through, near a dumpster. Circling around, he finally stopped and looked back at the ground. They groaned wearily. Bumblebee marched into the swamp first, soon followed by Ironhide and Sam. Perceptor entered the marsh last.

"I don't see anything," grumbled Sam, sitting on the top of the dumpster.

"You haven't looked at all!" complained Freddie.

"A little help, Percy," smiled Ironhide, motioning for the scientist to enter further into the area.

"Somebody really needs to clean this place up," mumbled Perceptor, slowly stumbling in. "It's like Wheeljack's lab in here…"

Something sparkled and before anything was seen Perceptor was on his back near the entrance again. He groaned. Prowl jumped over the junk, kneeling beside Perceptor. The latter mumbled curses.

"What is Primus name just happened!" howled Perceptor, sitting up.

"Apparently the alley doesn't like you Percy," laughed Sam.

"It was almost like it repelled him," offered Freddie.

"Come here, Percy!" mocked Ironhide.

"No thanks," sighed Perceptor, standing up.

"Why only Perceptor though?" Carly asked.

Perceptor looked around. Slowly moving forward with arms out, he searched for exactly the point he couldn't reach. Prowl watched closely, slightly antsy of another ejection from the area. Perceptor also felt his stomach in his throat as he reached forward. Finally there was a blue spark. Stopping, Perceptor watched the blue lights dance across his hands and up his arms.

"I don't get it…" mumbled Prowl, walking up behind Perceptor.

"Perceptor is basically the conductor for the vortex's energy, right," offered Freddie, "If this is where he was dropped…"

"The two energy waves, one entry and the other exit, cannot interlock," Prowl finished.

"If this way is enter," mumbled Bumblebee, "does that Perceptor can get up out?"

"It's possible," smiled Perceptor, pulling his hands away.

"Autobots!"

The group perked, looking to the entrance. Starscream gave a glare at the long awaited Autobots. Thundercracker and Skywarp welcomed the group beside Starscream. Perceptor sighed, rolling his eyes. Ironhide smiled, unsheathing his pistol. Prowl groaned, pulling out his weapon as well. Bumblebee pulled the humans aside.

"Things are about to get rough here," Bumblebee whispered, taking Carly by the arm.

"Great," sighed Sam, jumping off the dumpster to follow.

"Perceptor has a limited battle range," warned Freddie.

"Wonderful," whimpered Perceptor, looking back at the invisible force field holding him forward.

"Attack!" ordered Starscream.

Carly ducked as the rapid fire began. Bumblebee pulled her around, hiding them both behind the four-way cross in the alleys. Freddie and Sam hid behind the adjacent side. they watched the battle quietly.

"Shouldn't you be helping, Bee?" questioned Sam.

"My job is protection, theirs is battle," answered Bumblebee.

Perceptor watched intensely at the small battle. Three Cons verse two capable bots. Perceptor felt back, touching the field lightly. He felt the tingle run up his arms. Something occurred to Perceptor. Where was Soundwave?

"Prowl, any lock on Soundwave?" Perceptor offered.

"Busy," Prowl replied

"I'll do a run around," nodded Bumblebee, darting past Freddie and Sam and disappearing.

"Bee!" cried Carly.

Bumblebee dashed around the building, rounding the other side. Turning the corner, he was knocked down. Groaning, Bee attempted to get up only to be kicked in the stomach. The groan slowly molded into a whimper as the foot pressed against his chest.

"Soundwave…" whispered Bumblebee, air running low.

"Goodnight, Autobot," hummed Soundwave, knocking Bumblebee upside the head with the butt of the gun.

"Perceptor! We need a plan!" ordered Prowl.

"What kind of plan? An anything-goes plan or a safety plan?" Perceptor asked.

The Autobots were pushing back, Perceptor keeping close to the field. The Decepticons smiled and widened the closer they approached. Perceptor looked back once at the children then turned forward to the Cons. He spotted Soundwave coming up behind, something in hand.

"My computer!" gasped Perceptor.

"Looking for something?" hummed Starscream, glancing at the laptop in his fellow Con's hand.

"Prowl, plan? Anything goes or safety?" growled Perceptor.

"Fine, anything goes!" shouted Prowl, pulling back behind the dumpster.

"Just don't make it too big," replied Ironhide, pulling behind trash can.

With both residing behind Perceptor, the scientist smiled and stepped back into the field.


	18. Power surge

A/N

Okay, so I stopped working on it Tuesdays like I promised. My story Before just really kept me busy. I will try and keep this one on track now, though I think we're almost done. Anyway, the long awaited next chapter.

Chapter 17: Power surge

It was the oddest feeling he'd ever felt. The energy tingled in his hands first then raced up his arms. He felt them slip downward and up at the same time. The world around him slipped from full color to black and white. People faded away for only a second until their hazy outlines returned. Four red outlines before him. In one of the red figures hands held a faded blue outline. The laptop.

Prowl, peering around the dumpster, watched Perceptor intensely. None of the Autobots had witnessed the power surge, other than what the two humans had explained. This, however, was beyond imagination. It was pure energy. Pure, uncontrollable energy. Prowl sighed.

Perceptor looked back at his friends slowly. Blue outlined Prowl and Ironhide. A familiar white outlined the children who were also watching him. He groaned, feeling a slight lurch in the energy. It wanted to kick him out again. He pushed himself back into line, clenching his fists. Turning back to the Cons, he raised his arms, aiming them at the enemy.

"Oh scrap," growled Starscream.

Opening his palms, Perceptor watched was as the electrical charge jumped from his hands and hit the ground inches in front of the Cons. They all took a step back. Perceptor sighed, closing his eyes. Ironhide growled, looking over at Prowl.

"What's he waiting for?" He hissed.

"I don't know…" whispered Prowl.

"What about his laptop!" gasped Freddie.

"What?" the two Autobots hummed, looking back at the children.

"If he fries the laptop you guys can't get home!" explained Freddie.

"I'll fix that," whispered Sam, leaping forward.

"Sam!" shouted Carly.

"Kid, get back here!" howled Ironhide, grabbing for her and barely missing.

Sam dashed past Perceptor, who stood almost like a statue with eyes closed and arm stretched out. Dashing toward them, Sam made the quietest gulp. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Starscream dug for his weapon. Sam slid down, passing underneath him. She proceeded to kick him in the back of the legs as well.

"Why you little…" hissed Starscream, pulling out his gun.

Sam kicked Soundwave in the shin, allowing the communication specialist to drop the laptop. It opened up as it hit the ground. Sam snatched the computer, running behind the wall of the building. She panted lightly before screaming out to the others.

"Percy!" she called. "Fry them!"

Opening his eyes suddenly, Perceptor launched another attack of electrical charge. This time it hit the gun in Starscream's hand. The second in command howled, dropping the weapon. Sam panted, watching as each Con got zapped ever so slightly in different spots. They whimpered and ran off. She peered around the corner. Perceptor's eyes were sparkling, almost completely blue with white in the center. He lowered his hand slowly to his side. Then something chirped.

"What the-" gasped Sam, looking down at the laptop.

The computer was on and the screen was glowing. Originally blue, white lines and words began to form. They displayed a human figure beside a large machine. They images were replaced by a large circle. It spun oddly enough. Suddenly the computer began to spark. Sam dropped it from her lap so it landed on the ground.

"Ah!"

Sam stumbled to her feet, turning the corner. The field Perceptor had stepped into was sparking and glowing green. Perceptor himself had collapsed to the ground with hands over his ears. His glasses had fallen off his face. He was screaming something but ultimately wasn't understood. Prowl and Ironhide were trying to address but failing.

"What's happening!" shouted Sam.

"Don't know…" replied Ironhide.

"The two doorways are reacting but how?" Prowl groaned.

"The laptop…Sam, is the laptop working?" called Freddie.

"The screens doing weird things," answered Sam.

"Shut it off!" ordered Freddie.

Sam scrambled back to the laptop, trying to find the power off button. All the keys were in a different language. She was panicked, hearing Perceptor shouting as well as Freddie ordering her. her hands hovered over the keys but couldn't press anything. What if she hit the wrong key and hut him more?

"Sam!" called Freddie.

"Shut it, Benson!" ordered Sam.

Closing her eyes, she pressed a random key. The screams stopped, and laptop screen faded to black. Sam sighed, relaxing. She lifted it off the ground, closing the top. She returned to the others. Perceptor lay on the floor, unconscious.

"Is he okay?" gasped Carly, coming out from her hiding spot.

"He's fine," whispered Prowl, rolling the scientist over.

"Now what?" asked Sam.

"Where's Bumblebee?" questioned Freddie, joining the group.

"I'll find him," nodded Ironhide, leaving.

"I'll say again now what!" shouted Sam.

"We should find somewhere safe to hide until Perceptor wakes up," answered Prowl.

"We've used up all our good spots though," sighed Carly.

"We've got nowhere else to go," Freddie agreed.

"There has to be somewhere," groaned Prowl.

The children exchanged glances. There were two options, both left something to be desired. Freddie gulped.

"We might know a place," he whispered.


	19. Computer Logic

A/N

I have completely forgotten to work on this, probably cause the last chapter only got like one review. Thanks a lot. It takes one person to finally get fed up waiting and go onto another one of my stories asking for an update. That's how I know I've left something abandoned for far too long. That and the update date was from last year. Not even December last year, man. Anyway, here's chapter 18.

Chapter 18: Computer Logic

"How do you work this thing?"

Sam twirled the laptop in her hand. None of the buttons made sense, and the screen was still a cold black. Freddie tried countless times to retrieve the laptop but Sam refused to let go. Carly sighed at each of his attempts. The Autobots slowly walked behind them with Ironhide carrying Perceptor over his shoulder and Prowl helping the injured Bumblebee stand.

"Where are we going again?" Prowl questioned.

"The Groovy Smoothie," Carly replied. "We hang out there all the time."

"Couldn't there have been a better place?" grumbled Ironhide.

"It was either this or Freddie's house," Sam snapped. "And you do not want to meet his mother."

"She's worse than a Decepticon," Freddie mumbled, trying again to snatch the laptop. Sam stomped on his foot.

"Can we stop for a moment?" Bumblebee whimpered.

"Sure," smiled Carly.

They stopped on one of the benches near the bus stop. Even though most wouldn't say it or express it, they were all glad for the break. As Bumblebee regained his breath from bruised rips, Freddie finally managed to get hold of the laptop from Sam, who was bored keeping it away from him. Opening it up, Freddie examined the keys. Though it had the layout of an average laptop, the letters and such weren't in anything resembling English. He motioned for Prowl.

"Do these symbols mean anything to you?" he asked.

"Cybertronian," Prowl answered, "Basically, out native tongue. You kids won't be able to get much use out of it."

"Well, using common logic about how a laptop works…" mumbled Freddie, looking over each of the keys. "This one should the power."

He hesitated pressing it, but with everyone looking over his shoulder, he hit the small circle button anyway. The screen came to life slowly, turning a faded blue color with a fuzzy Autobot logo trying to remain visible in the center. Eventually it faded and the blue screen began displaying random assortments of the symbols around a shattered looking circle. Prowl groaned, standing up straight in thought.

"What is it?" Carly gasped, looking back at him.

"It's the vortex tracker than Perceptor had. He was the only one tracking it, though," mumbled Prowl. "I can't make sense of his notes."

"Somebody wake him up then!" snapped Sam, motioning to the unconscious scientist. "Or I'll do it…"

"Sam," pleaded Carly.

Sam jumped to her feet from the bench, marching over to Perceptor. She pulled, seemingly out of nowhere, a sock with something heavy weighing it done. Freddie shut the laptop quickly, scooting away. Carly groaned, turning to face Sam, and snatching the sock away. Sam looked angry and disappointed as Carly argued, "You can't hit him with the butter sock!"

"Oh, come on!" shouted Sam, slapping Perceptor anyway.

"What!"

Perceptor sat up abruptly, looking around hastily with bright eyes. Catching sight of each of his friends, he settled down. Sam, satisfied with her work, took back her seat between Carly and Freddie, the latter still trying to get some distance as Carly handed back the sock. Prowl took the laptop from Freddie, handing it to Perceptor.

"Can you tell us what this is saying?" Prowl grumbled.

"Uh," hummed Perceptor, opening the laptop. "Hmmm. It's the vortex study."

"Yeah, we got that!" snapped Ironhide, crossing his arms in a huff. "What do the notes on the side mean?"

"Well, they're my tracking notes. They find where the energy signatures strongest and where the opposing force that causes the vortex is located," Perceptor explained.

"And the two forces would be where?" perked Bumblebee.

"Wouldn't one of them be Percy?" asked Carly.

"And the alley way!" cried Freddie.

"No, actually only one of those assumptions is correct," Perceptor looked at the screen in confusion, trying to make sense of the tracker. "The alley way is no longer the strongest counter energy source."

"Why does it matter?" sighed Ironhide.

"Because," smiled Perceptor, "With this energy level, if my opposing energy could be brought within close proximity, well, we might be able to create anything vortex. We could go home!"

Every Autobot perked at those final four words. The humans, however, looked at each questioningly. What ifs were beginning to spring into their minds about losing their new friends. The Autobots, cheering silently at the thought of leaving, looked over Perceptor's shoulder at the laptop's screen. Perceptor was tracking the location of the energy source.

"We could finally go home," whispered Prowl.

"But…" Carly mumbled.

"But what, kid?" hissed Ironhide.

"What if it doesn't take you home?" Freddie offered.

"And not all your friends are here," added Carly.

"And you are not leaving us with a bunch of crazy cons!" shouted Sam, pulling Prowl by the collar down to eye level. "You got that?"

"Yes, ma'am," Prowl offered a false smile.

"You're right," Perceptor nodded.

"What do you mean they're right?" gaped Ironhide.

"They're right about one thing. We're not leaving without the others, especially Optimus!" agreed Bumblebee, crossing his arms.

"Perceptor, elaborate," Prowl ordered.

"The vortex most likely won't take us back home immediately. Probably take us to our friends who were also affected or to different worlds that may need these portals closed," Perceptor explained. "What we've done, going through worlds and placement like this is damaging these worlds' integrity."

"So basically, we go through this portal and wind up anywhere. We stay there until we either find our friends our fix their portal and continue onto the next one. This could go one forever!" cursed Ironhide. "I ain't going!"

"You have no choice," Prowl snapped.

"Got it!" Perceptor smirked. "I have the locations, just outside of town."

"Then let's find a bus," Freddie nodded, standing up.

"We're already at a bus station, genius," mocked Sam.

"Right," he sighed, sitting down again.

"What about the Decepticons?" Carly whispered.

"No doubt they're following us. If not, combining the two energy sources will probably signal to them an exit from here and another chance to find their leader," Prowl nodded. "Am I close?"

"Very," hummed Perceptor, closing the laptop.

A bus stopped directly in front of them, doors opening slowly. Few people got off and the driver waited not so patiently for them to get on. After a quick exchange of looks, Bumblebee finally got up and boarded the bus. Prowl followed, then Carly, Freddie, Ironhide, Sam and Perceptor got on last, giving one last look around. He sighed, bidding farewell to the tall apartment building not too far off. The bus doors closed behind him.


	20. One stop left

Chapter 19: One stop left

It was strange, knowing that the next bus stop would be the last you'd take in this world. It was strange merely to consider such a thought. Perceptor sat contemplating the strange thoughts that overtook him. They sat in the back of the bus. Percy sat in the middle with Bumblebee and Carly to his left and Prowl and Freddie to his right. Sam and Ironhide argued in the seats in front of them but no one tried to stop them.

"Everything alright Perceptor?" Prowl asked, nudging Perceptor lightly.

"Overwhelming thoughts," he answered. "What if I miss calculated? What is this ends badly for us all?"

"We trust you," assured Prowl.

"I don't trust me," murmured Perceptor, slumping over.

"Why not?" Prowl hummed, patting the back of the slumped over scientist.

"There are so many ways this could fail!" wailed Perceptor.

"But think of all the ways this could work," sighed Prowl.

"We trust you," nodded Bumblebee.

"Yea," smiled Carly.

Perceptor looked over all of them careful. Each held a smile and trust toward him. Why didn't he trust himself? Perceptor sighed, nodding. The bus hit a bump, slamming on the brakes. Sam cursed out the sudden stop with Ironhide, both jumping to their feet to inspect. No one else was on the bus, beside the driver who stared out the windshield with great interest. There was a sharp click, and the windshield shattered. The driver fell from his seat. Prowl jumped from his seat, pushing Freddie back down. Bumblebee held onto Carly who turned away quickly before seeing the red fall from the driver's body. Perceptor slowly stood as Prowl reached the front of the bus.

Another sharp click and Prowl was on the ground before the second round could get him. The ceiling took a pounding as the assailant continued to fire even though Prowl was crawling to the back of the bus. He stood once her got there, turning back to the front. He was panting hard, nearly out of breath. He motioned Ironhide to draw his weapon. The old warrior did so, pushing Sam back into her seat, much to her dismay.

"What we got?" Ironhide hummed.

"Every last Con in this world no doubt," snarled Prowl, slipping his gun out. "They've blocked our exit."

"Not the back," Freddie motioned, pressing the back windshield open.

"Think we can make it?" Bumblebee asked.

"Only chance," nodded Prowl. "Go!"

Perceptor slipped out first, followed by Freddie. They helped Carly down. Sam leapt down with no assistance. Bumblebee fell down last. They looked up, awaiting Prowl and Ironhide. Gun blasts sounded, several close and far. Perceptor felt a ringing in his ear, almost like a voice calling him. He turned his head, looking back toward the field they'd stopped by. He could hear the voice calling him so clearly. In a trance, Perceptor followed it, walking into the field.

"Percy!" gasped Carly, racing after.

"Where do they think they're going?" gaped Bumblebee, chasing after with Freddie and Sam on his heels.

Perceptor found a clearing quickly. The ringing in his ears was strong but not painful. He felt it all around, the energy of the vortex. One misstep could lead into a massive surge. He heard the others behind him quietly. They didn't say a word to him as they looked around the clearing. Perceptor felt off though, without Prowl and Ironhide among the group. It felt wrong to be this close to the end.

"Is this it?" Carly whispered. "Is this the last time we'll see you guys?"

"Possibly," nodded Bumblebee.

"We can't leave without Prowl and Ironhide," snarled Perceptor.

"Looking for these idiots?"

The group looked over at the Decepticons who held their guns tight, Prowl and Ironhide being held up by their collars. Though originally seeming like a normal hostage situation, Perceptor's eyes fell up Prowl side. It leaked a shimmering red liquid, seeping through Prowl's fingers as he held his side. Prowl groaned, turning away from Perceptor's watchful eye. Starscream offered a cunning smile, shoving Prowl onto the ground. The Autobot couldn't push himself up from the fall.

"Prowl!" gasped Freddie, stepping forward. Bumblebee pulled him back behind him.

"What do you want?" snapped Perceptor.

"We want to find Megatron," Starscream insisted.

"We want to leave!" shouted Thundercracker.

"We want out of this rotten world," scoffed Skywarp.

"All of these desires involve the exit portal," grumbled Starscream, "which means we need you, Autobot scientist."

"Like he'd help you!" cursed Sam.

"If we want Prowl to live, then yes," Perceptor sighed. "We have to choice."

"Don't do it!" coughed Prowl. "They'll strand us…"

"Which is correct," smirked Starscream, stepping forward. "You get us to the next world, and you are coming with us."

"Suppose I don't have a choice," Perceptor sighed.

"Nope."

Perceptor looked back at the humans who stood behind Bumblebee. They shook their heads. Sam whispered no. Perceptor looked over to Ironhide. He bared his teeth in a snarl, shaking his head as a sign of disapproval. Then finally, he turned to Prowl. The Autobot barely looked at the scientist. The ground was starting to grow red from the blood. He didn't suggest yes or no to him. Perceptor sighed.

"Let's see how this works out then," he smirked, stepping backward lightly.

He felt his heart skip a beat and begin to race. His eyes turned a brighter blue and the world faded into a familiar vision. He couldn't help but smile as the Decepticons began to back up. Prowl remained on the ground while Ironhide raced to his side. Everything seemed perfect but, Perceptor thought bitterly, something horrible seemed just around the corner.


	21. End of Podcast

A/N

I don't like Anonymous reviewers sometimes. It makes it hard for me to reply to silly questions. Anyway, to one anonymous reviewer, 1) I cannot make the Cybertronian cast robots again so soon otherwise the Humanized Trilogy title would be useless. 2) I cannot give the iCarly cast powers seeing as this is the last chapter of this book. 3) there is no All Spark in Generation one.

That aside, here is the final chapter of iHumanized.

Chapter 20: End of Podcast

Carly could quite describe the events that followed Perceptor stepping into the vortex's energy. At first all seemed normal, or as normal was this sort of thing was. Perceptor seemed in complete control and the Autobots felt the same way. Bumblebee pressed them back, pulling out his gun. Carly could hardly make out what happened next but she couldn't contain her fears and emotions very long. Sam held onto her when tears began forming.

Freddie watched carefully, keeping track of which stray gun fire went from which barrel. No one seemed to have good aim. Bumblebee got a good hit on Thundercracker, who could no longer hold his grip on Ironhide, giving the Autobot solider his chance to escape. With a swift head-butt upward, the back of Ironhide's head met with Thundercracker's chin and the Con fell back. Ironhide leapt onto his feet, dashing toward Perceptor and Bumblebee, ripping his gun from his pocket at the same moment.

Starscream staggered back, gripping his gun tight enough to make his hand shake. Prowl kneel before him, panting hard and unable to move far enough to escape. Starscream took this as a perfect cover, lifting Prowl and aiming the gun flat upon Prowl's temple. The Autobot watched the Con carefully through the corner of his eye, though he couldn't see much. Everything was fading black more and more, no matter how hard he tried to fight it.

"I'd hold your fire if you want your friend to live!" snarled Starscream, though his hand was still shaking.

The flash of gun fire stopped from both sides, with all eyes looking to Starscream with fear or hope. From their point, off to the side and cowering behind the tall grass, Carly could barely make out what was happening any more. Then there was a sudden flash and a shout of pain. Carly jumped to her feet, fearing that Starscream had gone against his word but Freddie quickly pulled her back. By then, all three of them were standing and could see what was happening. It wasn't Prowl. It was Perceptor.

"Percy!" called Carly.

Perceptor's hypotenuse about the two polar energy waves crossing, or simply him meeting the strongest point of vortex energy, was correct. Though painfully, Perceptor was reopening the vortex between time and space. It looked like lightning from the air, bright blue and fast a racecar, shot through and around Perceptor, forcing the Autobot to stand straight with open arms. Behind him, the vortex was opening.

"An exit…" whispered Starscream, glancing at his fellow Decepticons.

"A way to Megatron," Soundwave suggested.

"Yes, yes, whatever," grumbled Starscream, tossing Prowl aside and firing a shot at Bumblebee.

The young Autobot managed to dodge, though he left the Decepticons an opening to enter the opening door. Thundercracker and Skywarp raced through, without an order or thought otherwise. Soundwave glanced back at Starscream and entered thirdly. Starscream stood in the vortex doorway, looking back to almost contemplate his next move. He smirked, gripping onto Perceptor by the neck, gun again flat against the temple.

"We shall be going now," smirked the Con.

"Perceptor!" cried Ironhide, taking aim.

"Now, now," chuckled Starscream, waving a finger. "A stray bullet may hit your friend."

"Do it, Ironhide!" ordered Perceptor, though it was through clenched teeth.

"I can't risk it…" growled Ironhide, lowering his gun.

"No," whispered Carly.

At that moment all seemed lost. Starscream began slipping back, taking Perceptor along with him. Ironhide turned away. Bumblebee did the same. Carly turned to Sam, burying her face into her friend's shoulder. Freddie didn't turn though. He saw something everyone missed. Prowl pulling out his gun. The sharp click of the gun letting loose was startling, pulling everyone's attention to it as Starscream gripped his shoulder and fell backward into the portal. Prowl let out a sigh of relief, flopping over onto his side in pain.

Perceptor struggled to keep his balance. He almost had it but couldn't keep it. Falling back, Perceptor reached out for anyone's hand. He simply didn't expect anyone to grasp it, but someone did. Freddie pulled hard, falling backward as he pulled Perceptor back into their reality. The two laid on the ground, panting for air desperately. Looking up at each other, the two couldn't help but laugh.

"Thanks," Perceptor hummed.

"No problem," panted Freddie, slowly getting to his feet.

"I owe you a bit, don't I?" nodded Perceptor.

"Don't mention it," Freddie answered, looking back as Carly and Sam came running.

As the three humans hugged, Perceptor turned back to the vortex. It was still open, waiting the last four Cybertronians to exit. He glanced back. Ironhide and Bumblebee were helping Prowl to his feet and leading him over. Perceptor sighed, stepping back into place as the vortex's doorman.

"What are you doing?" gasped Carly.

"We need to leave and there's no telling how long this thing will stay open without me there," Perceptor answered, feeling the pain once more.

"What if we get separated?" whimpered Bumblebee. "What if we end up in different worlds?"

"The chances we will reunite are great, I promise," nodded Perceptor. "All that matters is getting Prowl through and to some help."

"Alright, but you better make it through with us," snapped Ironhide.

The three slowly shuffled and entered the vortex. Perceptor stood, the last Autobot and Cybertronian, looking at the three humans. Carly, Freddie and Sam looked at Perceptor with deep bittersweet emotions in their eyes. Perceptor offered a smile. Carly come close first, giving Perceptor a hug goodbye. Freddie went second and Sam, grumbling, came last. The four's hug didn't last long as the vortex let out a shriek. It needed to be closed soon. The three pulled off, standing at a supposedly safe distance. They waved.

"Goodbye!" called Carly.

"Don't forget about us, right?" Freddie shouted.

"If you do, I will beat you," Sam smiled.

Perceptor smiled, nodding. He closed his eyes as he took that last step back. He wasn't quite sure why but it felt right. He didn't see how he went through into this world, and he didn't want to see how he went into this one. He wasn't it to be left up to mystery. Mystery and chance.

A/N

This ends the first book in the series. The second will be Transformers/Bones Crossover so look for it in that section. It will keep the Humanized Trilogy half of the title. It will not be out a few days or weeks after posting this. I have a story backup and must attend to finals. So until the next one arrives, goodbye.


End file.
